The Second Chance
by morganapendragonforlife
Summary: After Arthur's death, Gwen is trying hard to be queen Camelot deserves. But when lost lovers are reunited, true family is exposed, and a certain someone shows up in the forest with not-so-evil intentions, can the peace really last long?
1. Chapter 1: After the Deaths

**This is my first story! So basically, it's set after Arthur's death. :( The only difference is that between season 4 and season 5 there's a ten year difference instead of three. During the ten years, all the things from the legend happened like that green knight who gets his head chopped off, and the quest for the Holy Grail. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

After The Deaths

Merlin was heartbroken. He had left his best friend in the whole world there, at Avalon, to die. He felt that it was his own fault. If not for him, Morgana never would have turned against Camelot. If not for him, Mordred wouldn't have joined her. If not for him, Arthur never would have died.

Merlin had always thought of himself as a good person. Now that everything that he had worked for was gone, he realized maybe that wasn't the case. He had killed so many people, he had lied to his best friend, and he had caused the destruction of Camelot. Gwen was all they had left, and there would no longer be an heir. _Camelot will fall, _he thought as he cringed. _Because of me. _

As he rode back to Camelot, slowly on his horse, he thought of the horrors that had unfolded in front of his life. For 17 years he had known Arthur, yet he chose to tell him he had magic only a few days before he died. Some friend he was.

Merlin looked around at the forest while he rode. The land was at peace, but now what? What would he do when he got back? He would no longer have Arthur to serve. Now, he was useless.

_Here, _he thought, _was where I used to hunt with Arthur. _He tried his best not to cry. Now, the idea of hunting sounded like so much fun compared to what was happening. He then came to the hill that looked up at Camelot's mighty castle walls. It seemed different now. It seemed… sadder. As it should be. Guinevere would be a great ruler, but the loss of their king had made everyone suffer.

Merlin rode for the castle, though sad, tried to make it feel like a new beginning.

* * *

Gaius had lived a long time. He had seen the cycle of life, and though Arthur was special, he was just another that he had seen come and go.

Gaius was preparing up a potion for Percival, whose wrists were still sore from when Morgana had tied him up. He knew the king was dead, and he expected Merlin to arrive any day now. Like he had promised, he had Merlin's favorite meal waiting for him.

Gaius had gone out to the forest that morning and gathered fresh sticklewad. It was a rare thing, this herb, and he was glad he had found it. As he prepared the potion, he heard a strangely familiar voice. A sweet voice, a soft voice. It sounded like… no, it couldn't be. He shook it off and put Percival's potion in a small bottle.

He headed to Percival's chambers, and knocked on the door. Percival walked up and looked at Gaius.

"Gaius, I told you, my wrists are fine," He said shaking his head playfully. "Besides, it didn't hurt that much."

"Ah, but see, you are not yet fully recovered, Percival," Gaius said handing him the potion. "It may not hurt anymore but you must keep taking this otherwise you won't be able to train your men."

Percival nodded. "Thank you, Gaius. Is Merlin back yet?"

Gaius shook his head. "No. He still doesn't know that Gwaine died either."

Percival flinched at the mention of Gwaine's name. "Lots of things will have changed for him. I'm happy Gwen's found him the job of Court Sorcerer."

Gaius nodded. "Indeed."

That sat in silence, staring at the ground. "Well, I'd best be off. And make sure you don't hurt those wrists of yours."

"Thank you Gaius," Percival said as he closed the door.

As Gaius walked back to his chambers, he heard the sweet and light voice again.

He stopped abruptly. Who was that? The women servants nowadays were grumpy (jealous too at the fact that now a has-been servant was the ruler of the kingdom, and that could have been _them_), and he knew that wasn't Guinevere's voice. Gaius shook his head. It was probably just him imagining it. After all, he was 87 years old now. Gaius was astonished at how old he was. People these days died of old age around their mid-50s, maybe even earlier. Since Gaius wasn't born with magic like Merlin and Morgana, he wasn't immortal like them (unless you count being killed with magic or being stabbed in the heart with a blade forged in the dragon's breath), but since he had practiced some magic before and still had some in him, that might be what was keeping him alive.

As Gaius approached his chambers, he heard a noise come from inside. There was someone in there!

He walked quickly and opened the door and yelled, "Who's there?"

He saw a hooded figure looking through his potions. The hooded figure turned around and smiled a sweet smile.

"Hello, Gaius," she said. "What have I told you about your rude greetings?"

Gaius stood open-mouthed, not caring about how ridiculous he looked.

"A-Alice?"

* * *

Sir Leon had fought beside Arthur many times. He was there before his reign, during his reign, and after his reign. He was the one that had announced "The king is dead" and he was never really given any credit.

Not that he cared. He didn't mind that he wasn't the _best _knight of the Round Table. As long as he was loyal to Camelot he was happy. The only thing bothering Leon was, well… a delicate matter. He wanted to find love. He wanted to have a loving wife so that he didn't feel so alone. Arthur had Guinevere once. Why couldn't he find someone like her, who always smiled, who always gave good advice, and who wasn't afraid to speak her mind? One who was loyal to her friends, and put love first? One who would find fun in everything? One who loved hunting?

Although Leon didn't want to admit it… he had a big passion for Princess Mithian. She was sweet, caring, and he found her so brave to have gone through everything with Morgana. He didn't know how to express his feelings for her when she was all the way in Nemeth. He was also really afraid. He was really actually very shy when it came to women. He had to find a way to get to know her… Maybe if she ever came for a visit or something, he could ask to spend the day with her.

_No, _Leon thought. _I would chicken out and run away from her I would be so scared. _

Leon forced himself to go to training. It used to be him, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine, but now the only one he had left was Percival.

_One day, _he thought. _One day, everything will change. One day, I might be happy again._

And with that, he went to training.

* * *

Percival wasn't alright. People thought he was, he wore a happy face so well, yet inside he was breaking. Gwaine had died right in his arms, and he didn't know what it was about Gwaine, but he had felt some connection with him. Something was special about Gwaine. He just couldn't pinpoint it. But he was still trying to convince himself he was okay.

He and Leon were now head of training. They helped new aspiring knights pursue their dreams, as Arthur had done to them. They followed in Arthur's footsteps because not only had he been their king- he had also been their friend.

"Welcome," Percival said. "You, my friends, are ready to be evaluated at your skills of becoming a knight. But remember- to be a knight of Camelot is not just to be good with a sword. If you want to be a knight of Camelot you must show one of the greatest qualities of all- _chivalry._"

"We shall start here," continued Leon. "Here, one by one, you will fight against me. If I think that you are good enough to pass this test you must move onto Percival, who will be standing over there. Let's get started."

As they all got into a line in front of Leon, Percival went to his spot where he would fight with the next knight-in-training.

He watched as Leon fought with the first one. He knew Leon was going to win, but this knight was doing fairly well.

"Percival!"

Percival turned around to see the queen running towards him.

"Percival!" she cried again.

"What is it My Lady?"

She exhaled deeply. "There's someone that you need to see."

"Mother!" Percival shouted with delight at the sight of her in the throne room. He ran up and hugged her, and he could feel her warm, comforting breath on his ear.

"I thought I'd lost you," she whispered into his ear.

The hug finally broke, and Percival stared at her in disbelief. "As did I! Mother, I thought you were killed by Cenred's army! That's when I went with Lancelot and I…" His eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Sh, sh, shh…" she whispered gently. "It's all right. I'm safe now. The others weren't so lucky."

"You mean… Annie, James, and little Lucy… They're all…"

"Yes, Percival. They're gone."

Struck by the loss of his little siblings, Percival dug his head into his mother's shoulder, even though she was quite small compared to him.

"How did you find me?" Percival said, his voice muffled by his mother's robe.

"Well," she laughed. "It took quite some time. After all the last time I saw you was 13 years ago! I searched for you for all those years, but then I came to a place called Ealdor, and a woman named Hunith, told me that you were a knight of the Round Table in Camelot! You have no idea how proud I was!"

Percival finally stood up and wiped his tears away. "Will you stay?"

His mother smiled. "Of course I'll stay my Percival."

"Ragnell?"

Percival and his mother turned around. Queen Guinevere was walking into the room.

"I've found some chambers for you to stay in," she said. "The maids are cleaning them up right now. I shall give you only the best, considering you have been searching for 13 years for your son."

Ragnell smiled. "Thank you, My Lady. You will make a fine ruler of this land."

All Percival could think about was how happy he was that his mother, who he thought was dead, was finally back.

* * *

Gwen thought it was time to break the news to everyone. Well, she would have to wait until Merlin got back, since this was of great importance, and she didn't think Merlin would want to miss this. He would be really happy. This was the only thing that had kept her going after Arthur's death.

As she walked through the corridor, she spotted Leon.

"Leon, have you heard anything from Merlin lately?"

Leon shook his head. "I'm afraid not, My Lady. Why, is something wrong?"

"No, I just have important news for the court to hear, and he needs to be there."

"I have informed the lookout troops to check for any signs of him. We'll let you know if we see him."

"Thank you, Leon. I'm pleased."

She thought Merlin would be really happy at the news of him being allowed as court Sorcerer. He would also be happy at the fact that the ban of magic has been lifted. People may practice magic as they wish, as long as they do not attempt any plans against the court that is all. Merlin's job would be to help with his magic, and make sure the citizens used their magic for good.

She had also invited Hunith to come and stay in Camelot, and Hunith was supposed to be riding now. She wanted to make everything as happy as possible now that she was ruler of the land, because everyone, even herself, was depressed. But if she made things okay for everyone, maybe she could lighten the mood a little bit.

Already the way Ragnell had come was perfect, because she had no idea what Percival wanted. Nor did she have any idea what Leon wanted, but she would find out soon enough. She had sent for Alice, Gaius' lost love, and hopefully they would get married soon enough. For the first time in forever, she held a feast in the castle with the peasants. They seemed so out of place, yet by this, she thought they knew that she would treat Camelot well. It was also good that she knew what the life of a peasant was like, and she took that into consideration. It was still so much to handle, but she still knew she could make it work.

She headed back to her chambers. She now sat there by herself, when she used to share this room with Arthur.

She bit her lip and felt a lump in her throat. _No, _she told herself. _Don't cry. _

She sat down and stared at the paper in front of her. What was it for again? Oh yeah, she was supposed to be looking at the supplies coming from the Northern Borders.

She eventually just stared at the paper for 20 minutes, not doing what she was supposed to be doing with it. Sometimes she needed these times alone. Being queen was a big responsibility, and if she looked depressed, the country would be depressed (more than they already were) and Gwen would not let that happen.

"My Lady!" Sir Leon burst through the door, breaking her little moment to herself.

She sighed. "What is it Leon?" she said slightly agitated.

"Merlin's back."

Merlin looked different now. Physically, he was just the same. But now that he knew was a sorcerer- well, not _just _a sorcerer, a POWERFUL one- he seemed different.

Merlin's face looked tearstained, and Gwen, from up top of the stairs, run down and simply hugged him. He hugged her back. They shared the same grief. This time Gwen let her tears fall openly, not caring if anyone saw.

They broke their hug and Gwen looked at Merlin gravely. "Merlin, I know."

Merlin froze. "You know what?"

Gwen took a deep breath. "At Camlann. The sorcerer, in the battle. That was _you._"

Merlin looked paralyzed. "Gwen, I-"

Gwen smiled. "Merlin, I'm not going to chop your head off. You'll be happy to know that magic is now legal, and _you, _my friend, are now Court Sorcerer."

Merlin looked appalled. "W-what?"

"It's easy, all you have to do is help us with your magic when we're in trouble, and make sure no one in the kingdom is using magic against the court."

"I-I… I don't know what to say Gwen."

She gave him a welcoming smile. "Well, there's still much more for me to tell you, and _you _to tell _me_. Come, let's talk inside."

After Gwen had told Merlin everything, she called everyone to the throne room. Everyone was there- Gaius, Merlin, the knights, the librarian, even the maids and servants.

Gwen stood in the middle of them all.

"I have some exciting news I would like to share."

Gwen shifted a little bit. It was slightly embarrassing, but everyone would be really happy to hear this. Actually, they would all be ecstatic.

She took a deep breath. "As you all know, the king is dead, and it is my responsibility the help this kingdom at my best. I have changed a few laws that I think will be suitable. And while I'm here I promise you that I will try my best to make this kingdom the best it can be. I will try and make peace with a few of the neighboring kingdoms that were our enemies."

Everyone nodded with approval.

"Unfortunately, there is one problem that has crossed our path, that I assure you, I am aware of. After my reign is done Camelot will not have an heir. Without an heir, we will be forced to end our kingdom after my death. I would never want my death to be the cause of the destruction of Camelot."

People started getting sad looks on their faces. They all knew this very well, and they didn't know what they would do after Guinevere would die.

"Luckily, I have found a solution for that."

Everyone's faces lit up after that.

Gwen's heart was pounding… In front of everyone of the court… Oh, gosh, what would they say?

_Here goes… _she thought. Three…Two…One…

"I am pregnant."

* * *

Morgana looked at the white light shining down on her face. _Wait a minute, _she thought. _I thought death was supposed to be eternal darkness…_ So why was she still seeing the light? Hang on a minute…

She was dead.

Merlin had killed her.

Merlin was Emrys.

_He is your destiny. And he is your doom._

The light became clearer, and Morgana could see only a strange figure above her through the white light. She looked down. She wasn't wearing any clothes!

Right, she was dead. She didn't expect this _other_ _world _to have clothes. But this figure had white hair, light skin, pale eyes, and a white cloak draped around it. Was it a woman or a man?

Morgana was confused. What was going on? "Who are you?" she demanded, threateningly.

"You must not fear Morgana Pendragon. I am always here to greet the newly-made dead."

"What is this place?" she shouted angrily.

"Calm yourself. Here is not the place to be afraid. Here is where you find your true self. Here is where you find what your soul was made of."

Morgana smirked. "So, you… What is my true self, then?"

"Ah… That is not for me to tell you. That is for you to find out."

Morgana came to the conclusion that this was half woman half man.

"Tell me… what do you see?"

"Right now?" Morgana asked, still smirking. "Right now, I only see whiteness. What should I see?"

"Look around you, Morgana. Really look."

Why did this- man woman, you could say- make her feel like she could trust him? But words came pouring out of her as soon as she saw something in the distance.

"The whiteness is going away… But I'm on the hill that overlooks Camelot."

"What are you wearing?"

Clothing started to appear on her. "My long, blue dress… The one I wore on the day Uther executed Thomas Collins." She said the name Uther with so much hate, when she looked at the man-woman, he/she stared down, disapprovingly.

"Do not dwell on the emotions you had in your life. Now is the time to find out what you really feel. Forget all that has happened. Now, can you hear anything?"

Morgana listened carefully. "It's Gwen… She's calling for me… She's laughing."

"What do you smell?"

"I can smell fresh flowers… The ones I used pick when I was little, when I went on hunting trips with Arthur."

"What do you feel?"

"I feel… I feel in my hands Gaius' cloak. But that doesn't make sense, he's not even here."

"Do you taste anything?"

"My favorite soup I used to eat with my mother."

"Are you with anyone?"

Morgana turned to see the last person she expected to see… Merlin.

"How do you feel Morgana? Inside?"

"I-I feel… Happy."

The visions started fading back to white.

"You have just proven to me, despite your faults, you truly are a good person inside. You truly can have love. You have proven yourself worthy. Those who see only evil are not. Tell me, Morgana… Do you want another chance at life?"

Morgana was shocked. "I… Pardon?"

"I said do you want another chance at life."

"Is there a price to pay?"

"No, My Lady. There is no price to pay, only that this time, you choose to live your life correctly."

"I-I don't know."

"I am giving you a chance to do it all again Morgana. Do you want to take it or not?"

Morgana didn't know. Arthur was dead, she could feel it. What was there left to do? If it meant "live her life right" did that mean she wasn't allowed to take the throne of Camelot? But something inside her spoke out. This time, she could get her friends to forgive her. She knew what the answer was.

"Yes."

* * *

**I hope you like it! I would really appreciate it if you guys could review on what you think! I have the whole story planned out, so there are gonna be more chapters!  
**

**Next time: Merlin goes out in the forest to find his mother who got hurt, but ends up finding someone else... Hmm... I wonder who...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

**Hey! So, this is the second chapter, and the beginning is kind of weird, since you know you always want to get to the exciting stuff but you have to go through the stuff leading up to it, and so yeah. That's kind of what I felt like, but I like the ending. I think you can tell Morgana is my favorite character! :) Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The Return

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Merlin laughed.

Gwen had just announced her pregnancy. After everyone had heard the news they were silent with shock, staring at the queen for about two minutes. Gwen's face was beet red, but Merlin just laughed with happiness. _Camelot's not going to fall, _he thought. _Camelot's going to have an heir! _

Everyone else started to smile. Gwen got a series of congratulations from everyone in the room.

Gwen sighed with relief. "Thank you everyone!" she said and everyone quieted down. "Merlin's right. This does call for a celebration. How about we invite all of the five kingdoms for a big feast in three weeks?"

Leon stiffened. _Oh gosh, _he thought. _Princess Mithian. _

Merlin felt… Wow! Arthur was going to have a kid! There would be something left from Arthur in this world- and not just his legacy.

After everyone left the throne room, all buzzed up and excited, Gwen came running up to Merlin.

"Merlin!" she cried. "I forgot to tell you- I've sent for your mother! She should be here in a few days."

Merlin sighed. "Thank you Gwen. You're trying so hard to make everyone happy. Maybe you should take a break and let yourself be happy for once."

Gwen smiled. "I _am _happy, Merlin. I'm happy that this kingdom has a future."

Merlin took a quick look down at Gwen's belly, still as flat as ever.

Gwen smiled. "I know," she said. "I found out when Arthur went into battle. Sadly, I didn't get to tell him, so he never got to know he was going to have a child."

Merlin gulped down a sob. "Well, I should go and see Gaius."

Gwen smiled. "Gaius has something- or someone- to show you."

Merlin furrowed his brow. "Who?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Alice?"

Alice smiled.

They were standing in Gaius' chambers. Gaius was holding Alice's hand, and Merlin didn't think he had ever seen him so happy. Merlin had walked in to find them hugging each other.

Merlin laughed. "When did you get here?"

"The queen invited me. I don't know how she knew, but I think she thought it would make Gaius happy."

The looked at each other with a knowing yet happy glance.

"The queen _invited _you? That's a HUGE deal!"

Gaius took a deep breath. "There's something we've been meaning to tell you."

They kept on giving the knowing glances. Merlin just stood there awkwardly, watching them.

"Um, if you went to tell me something, go ahead."

Gaius smiled his dorky smile. "We're getting married!"

"What?" Merlin choked out.

"I said we're getting marrie-"

"No, I know what you said! But- married? Now?"

"Yes!" Alice giggled. "Two days after the feast!"

Merlin stood, gaping. "But… That's in three weeks. And you're… 87 years old."

"Merlin," said Gaius, "if I am to die soon, I would rather die knowing that I'm with the one I love."

Merlin shut his mouth. "O-okay then. But wouldn't it be wise to just wait a little while? You know? Until everything in Camelot gets under control?"

"The queen already has it under control, _Merlin_," Alice spat. "Besides, this isn't your business."

"Alright then. Do whatever you want."

Merlin didn't know why, but he was angry with Gaius. Was he feeling… _jealous? _

_No, you're happy for him, _Merlin thought. _You're happy for him, you're happy for him._

But still, he angrily walked out the door, slammed it behind him, and didn't look back.

* * *

"This castle is beautiful!" cried Ragnell.

"It is, isn't it?" Percival smiled.

"Wow, I can hardly believe that you've been a _knight, _for 13 years. What if you hurt yourself?"

"Mother, that's the whole point of _being _a knight. You protect your kingdom, even if it means you'll get hurt."

Ragnell brushed her hand through Percival's hair. "I know. I'm just so proud of you."

As they walked around the castle, Ragnell kept making comments on how lovely it was, and Percival showed her where the throne room was, where the kitchens, armor rooms and training fields were. Finally he lead her to her chambers.

"This is lovely, sweetheart. I'm so glad I get to stay here."

"Me too."

Ragnell gestured him towards the chairs to sit down. "So… Um, sweetie, would you care to tell me about the other knights?"

"Well, pretty much there's me and Leon left… All the other knights died in battle."

"Tell me about Leon."

"Well, he's been at Arthur's side for a long time. I don't know. He's usually very quiet about what he wants. He's never complained, really, nor has he really spoke out. But he's always been there for us, and been a good friend."

"That's good to know. Tell me about your other friends. You know, who died in battle."

"Um," Percival shifted. It was painful to talk about his lost friends. "Well, a really long time ago, there was Lancelot. It was he who found me in the forest."

"Thank goodness, otherwise you might have been killed."

"Yes, I owe him my life. He was a great knight, except he never lived to see Arthur's reign. He gave up his life on the Isle of the Blessed to save Arthur."

"How brave."

"Yes. But he came back a few months later… It was strange. I'm still suspicious. He came back and that was when Gwen was sent into exile."

"Gwen was sent into exile?"

"Yes, because she was caught kissing Lancelot the day before Arthur and Gwen's marriage."

"Oh! And Arthur still married her?"

"Yes, a few months later, because he still loved her. That's _true _love, isn't it?"

Ragnell got a faraway look on her face. "Yes."

"There was Elyan, and he died before the last battle too. Gwen was trapped last year in the Dark Tower, and there was a sword that was intended to kill Arthur, but Elyan gave up his life to save his sister by fighting the sword himself."

"These knights are brave. Was there… anyone else?"

"Yeah, there was Gwaine."

"G-Gwaine? As in Gwaine?"

Percival furrowed his brow. "Yeah. Did you know him before or something?"

"N-no, of course not. The name just sounded familiar, that's all. So, um continue."

* * *

Light spun around her. Her happiest memories, her scariest memories, her saddest memories flashed before her eyes. She felt herself being tugged into a hole in the ground. Well, if it actually was the ground. The man/woman had disappeared, and she was left alone, being tugged, pushed, pulled, and pounded by this force.

She could hear herself scream as she was pulled above and under. She was there, but then she wasn't. She had no idea what was going on or where she was. Nothing in the world of the dead was straightforward like the world of the living.

She heard a song. A strange song. A nightmarish song, a song that would chill her to her bones if she was alive.

Then- _SMACK! _She hit the ground with a hard thud. She was in the forest. Which forest, she wasn't sure, but she recognized it, it had a dark ominous feeling, where things came to an end…

_Where she came to an end._

This was where Emrys had killed her. This was where Merlin had killed her.

She was wearing the same clothes, and she was in the exact same position that she had died in. Her hands looked rotted and chewed on, her hair more messed up than it already was before, her wound in her stomach surrounded with clumps of dry blood.

She looked around. _Ouch, _she thought. Her head was _pounding. _

She tried to get up, but instead ended up looking like a beached whale, trying to get back to where they belong. She tried to call for help, but her voice was gone. What was wrong with her?

"Welcome to the world of the living," said a voice.

The man/woman had appeared out of the corner of her eye.

"I trust it this time you will be able to find life more promising."

She tried to look at him/her, but she couldn't, so she just lolled her head back, completely loss of movement.

"Your soul has not yet fully entered your body. Once it does you will be able to talk and move properly."

Morgana wanted to scream. Being so unable to control yourself was driving her mad.

"I'm warning you once more, Morgana," the man/woman said looking down on her. "Fail to live your life right this time will cause you to suffer something far worse than death. You have five chances. You will know when you lose a chance. Good luck, Morgana."

And with that he vanished.

Morgana didn't know what she wanted to say to Camelot. She couldn't go back there immediately, her friends wouldn't forgive her now. She would have to go somewhere- wait a second, what was she thinking?

She had to take the throne of Camelot. She had been given a second chance, hadn't she? It was time to use this second chance- this second chance for a cause that was _right._

* * *

It had been a few days since he had gotten back, and Merlin was now beginning to worry about his mother. Where was she? Gwen said she had sent for her. She should be coming any day now. It had been six days. Ealdor was _less_ than six days ride.

Something must have happened.

"I'm going on a ride in the forest," Merlin grunted.

Alice had taken his room, and Merlin, like a few years ago, had to sleep on the floor. Not that it had involved any sleeping at all. He was so tired and grumpy lately, most people had started avoiding him.

"Go ahead, I'm going to spend the day with Alice in the lower town," said Gaius.

Merlin put on his coat and walked out the door. Just because he was Court Sorcerer now didn't mean he had servants. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, thank you very much.

He hopped on his saddle and rode out into the forest. He used the spell to see the path ahead: "_Elicte nunaiit."_

He followed what he had seen and kept using the spell. Finally he thought he had seen a lock of dark hair whip through the wind- that must have been his mother! He set off riding quicker this time. He knew he would find his mother and treat her if she was hurt. She meant everything to him.

* * *

Morgana woke up again. What was that that the man/woman had said? She had five chances? Psh. Yeah, right.

She suddenly got a really weird feeling in her. She had died. She hadn't been alive, and now here she was. Her rotted hands were now as beautiful as a princess', her hair less messed up, yet her wound still held a scar.

Yes! She was finally able to sit up! She felt her arms, her legs, basically every inch of her body. She laughed with delight as she remembered- she had her voice back! She was breathing!

She looked down at her wound. _That will never go away, _she thought. Then she realized- the blood clumps had turned into… Writing.

What did it say? She looked at it carefully…

It said Merlin.

She would have a scar with the name of the person that killed her on her forever. Great.

She hated Merlin more than anyone else. Not only was he Emrys and killed her, he had broken her heart. She had never told anyone this, but at first she thought of him as a friend, but when he helped her get Mordred out of Camelot the first time, she started having feelings. When she had found out she had magic he had saved her, but now she knew that he had helped her because he had magic too. When he had said, "It's good to have you back" he wanted to tell her he had magic. But he didn't.

But then he went and poisoned her. She understood why, but he still did. He didn't tell her, he just killed her, didn't talk to her, he didn't do _anything. _That was what caused her to be so angry and go along with Morgause because not only was she her sister, she also saved her, more than Merlin ever had.

When she found out he was Emrys, she was so angry, yet couldn't find it in her to kill him. She wanted to- he had lied to her this whole time! But that didn't matter. Because now she was ready. She would do what she came back for. She would be queen of Camelot and the world would be free from the evils of Emrys.

She was going to kill him.

She brushed herself off. It felt good to be alive again. She'd never thought she would ever say something like that. But nevertheless, it did feel good. She needed a horse. Surely he was still there…

Wait. How long had it been since she died? It could have been days, months, weeks, _years _even, and she wouldn't know. Probably not years, because she would've rotted more than she had.

Suddenly it struck her. She had been left there. Not even a burial, a burning, or even a small grave. She had been left there to rot.

Geez, you'd think people would show more consideration. She was standing up for the right thing. Arthur, the worst king ever had probably gotten a huge burial with people there, crying placing flowers, and he would have a grave. No, she had just been left there. A _good _person had been left there to rot for the rest of eternity, until thousands of years later, someone would come across a skeleton in the forest, not knowing it was _hers, _Morgana Pendragon's. _Thank goodness I'm alive now, _she reassured herself. _My death was not in vain._

She started to head out. She was slow, but she could find her way back. Her mind was filled with cobwebs, but you couldn't really blame her. She had just come back from the dead.

She clutched her stomach. Why did the wound still hurt? Hopefully it would get better soon enough.

Tap, tap, tap.

She heard footsteps. Who was it? It was foggy, and in the distance she could sort of see a tall, gangly figure walking with a horse.

The last person she wanted to see.

"Hello Emrys."

"M-Morgana…"

* * *

**Did you like it? The next chapter will be coming in a few days since I have three exams on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday (ugh) but I'll get it on Wednesday night!  
**

**Next: An illness invades Camelot while Morgana comes up with a plan to assassinate Merlin. Merlin finds someone he thought he would never see again...**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Love

**Hey! Yay! I got it on a day early! So thanks for the reviews, good and bad! I've taken complaints into consideration don't worry but just as a reminder the story has just started. There is still a lot more to come. From now on, at the beginning of most of the chapters, in italic there will be a retelling of a story in the legend for some people who don't know it. But if you do know the legend please don't skip it! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! It's kinda hard writing and studying at the same time but I must say writing is more fun. :)**

* * *

Finding Love

_Arthur had been king for about a year, and Percival felt he needed to prove himself as a knight. The Round Table had recently been installed in the throne room, but Percival felt as if he wasn't worth sitting there. One day Percival decided it was best he went on a hunt in the forest. Still unfamiliar with the area, Percival got lost. He eventually came to an open glade where daisies clustered in the green grass, and saw a pavilion of silk pitched beside a twinkling stream. _

_ Percival did not know what it was, so he quietly approached it. He stopped his horse, and tied it to a tree. He quietly stepped inside to find on a couch made of rich silk laid a beautiful woman. Her skin was as white as snow, her hair as golden as the sun. He couldn't see her eyes, since they were closed as she was sleeping, but Percival was attracted to her. He looked down at the ring she was wearing; a simple gold ring with a red ruby on middle and took it for his own. He replaced it with the one he had saved that his mother had given him: a beautiful white one as fair as her skin with a diamond shining in the middle. He then kissed her hand. It was tradition of the men in the family to do this to any sleeping maiden they saw. Percival had always thought this was a ridiculous custom, as he never thought he would randomly come across a sleeping maiden. But in honor of his dead mother, he did this. No doubt the damsel was very beautiful._

_ He searched for this glen many times more, but could never find it._

_ One night, they were having a feast in Camelot. Everyone was really quite happy, since it was the king's birthday. All the knights were laughing and the servants were enjoying how ridiculous they looked (especially Merlin) and the queen was having a wonderful time. Percival was the only one who felt he didn't belong. _

_ The Cup of Life, which was now Camelot's, sat in the middle of room. It was tradition now in Camelot that on the King's birthday, the Cup would be shown in the middle of the room as a reminder of Camelot's glory, and to ensure that it was safe. No one was allowed to drink from it, obviously._

_ All of a sudden, the warning bell sounded. Everyone looked around. What could have possibly come, now? Suddenly, they heard a smack on the dining hall's doors. The doors swung open and in came a knight, dressed in all bright red. The guards at the door had been knocked out, and the knight drew his sword. All the knights drew their swords too, and thus, the red knight jumped off his horse and started to fight with Arthur. The other knights, including Percival, stood around trying to attack the Red Knight. Arthur then was able to pin the Red Knight to the table. They sat there for a moment when the Red Knight punched Arthur's eye. Arthur fell back, covering his eye, and that was when the Red Knight cowardly grabbed the Cup of Life and rode away, too fast for any of the knights on foot._

_ As everyone came back to gather in the dining hall the king gathered everyone around._

_ "This Red Knight must be a spy for Morgana," he stated. "We cannot let the Cup fall into her hands."_

_ "We should send the all of the men to go after it," the queen suggested._

_ "No," Gaius said. "It's too risky. Morgana is probably luring you into a trap. She'll be on the lookout for knights, she won't be on the lookout for a single man traveling on his own."_

_ "You're suggesting one person goes _alone_?" Queen Guinevere gasped._

_ "No, he's right," said the king. "I'll go."_

_ It was then that Percival realized this was his chance. "Sire," he said._

_ Everyone turned to look at him. "Sire, it's you that she wants. If she kills you, Camelot will find itself without a king. I'll go. I'll go and fetch the Cup, without Camelot's armor on, and I'll come back in his."_

_ "No," King Arthur shook his head. "It's too dangerous-"_

_ "I insist."_

_ Arthur looked at Percival. "Come back safely."_

_ Percival nodded. "I'll leave at first light."_

* * *

_ "Gwaine, take Ywain and Gareth with you. Follow him, and make sure that he'll be all right. I'm worried about him going alone. Make sure he doesn't know you're there."_

_ "Of course, sire."_

* * *

_ Percival left at first light. He went fast, not knowing Sir Gwaine, Sir Ywain, and Sir Gareth were following closely. He eventually caught up with the Red Knight at a mountain path near a lone grey tower._

_ "Show yourself."_

_ The Red Knight turned and sneered from under his helmet. "You insolent fool! You intend to get the Cup of Life back. Unfortunately, you will not." He gently padded up the hillside._

_ Percival glared at him. "Then you shall die."_

_ The Red Knight laughed from up top the hill. "So be it."_

_ The Red Knight set his spear and came down the hillside like an avalanche._

_ Percival leaped from his horse so quickly that the spear passed right above his head. "Coward!" he cried. "You're trying to attack an unarmed man, and now you're running away down the hillside."_

_ With that the Red Knight turned around and charged up the hillside, but Percival took out his special dart from his father, and shot the knight in his throat so that the knight fell down, dead. _

_ Percival grabbed the Cup of Life and put it in his bag that he had brought. He took the armor off of the Red Knight, but unfortunately, it was too small for him. He tried to fit it on him but failed, as Percival was larger than the average knight. _

_ Gwaine, Ywain, and Gareth quietly traveled back to Camelot, happy knowing Percival was safe. _

_ Percival suddenly heard the sound of horse's hooves, and he looked up and saw a man dressed in dark armor, and quite an aged face._

_ "You have proven yourself a fine knight."_

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "I am Gonemans. I have come and seen your bravery. Yet you doubt yourself Percival."_

_ "How do you know my name?"_

_ "You are very famed in our land. Come with me and I shall teach you all that needs to be taught, and when you return back to Camelot, you shall have the skills and self-confidence as the other knights do."_

_ "Why should I trust you?"_

_ "Because I am a friend of your mother's."_

_ "M-my mother?"_

_ "Yes, Ragnell. Now come, and I shall teach you all my knowledge of being a knight."_

_ Hypnotized by the mention of his dead mother, Percival immediately went with Gonemans. _

_ So, Percival stayed there over the summer with Gonemans. He learned how to use a sword better, he learned more about tracking, and he also learned what was right and wrong, the high order of knighthood which was so much more noble than a mere mighty deed, and he learned to defend the weak and punish the greedy and cruel._

_ It was now autumn, and Percival rode away and bid farewell to Gonemans. With the armor from the Red Knight (made bigger from Gonemans) Percival rode back to Camelot in search of adventure, and every once in a while, his eyes fell upon the red ruby ring tied onto his horse that he had found months ago, wondering if he would ever see that beautiful sleeping maiden again._

_ Henceforth, Percival came to a somber, dark land, and found in front of him a dark castle, the stones falling, the windows cracked, and it looked isolated. _

_ He decided to head in inside, to see if anyone was stuck or trapped._

_ Inside an ominous wind howled through the windows, and Percival was about ready to turn and leave this abandoned castle with its ripped apart chairs, its cracked walls and broken chandeliers. But it was then that he came to a perfectly new chair and table and on it was a chessboard. He moved a chess piece, curious about why something new was there. Then, a piece from the other side played back. He then sat down, ready to play against this strange force. The mysterious force was beating him, and Percival was so annoyed that something that wasn't even _real_ was winning against him. He was just about to crush a piece when a light and soft voice called from in front._

_ "No! If you crush the chessboard a terrible evil will befall you!"_

_ There was a beautiful maiden standing on the other side of the room._

_ Percival immediately recognized his ring on her finger._

_ Percival sat up. "Excuse me, what is your name?"_

_ "My name is Blanchefleur. You are Percival of Wales, knight of Camelot."_

_ Percival shook his head. "You… You know my name?"_

_ "How could I not recognize a knight of your fame?"_

_ Percival, flattered, looked down at her hand. "I'm sorry, but this is my ring. I set it on a fair, sleeping maiden months ago, and I took her ring. It is a tradition in my family you see. You must have been the lady that was sleeping?"_

_ Blanchefleur smiled. "Yes. You weren't so secretive. I woke up only a while after to see you ride away on your horse."_

_ "I'm sorry if I caused any offense-"_

_ "No you didn't, not at all!" Blanchefleur giggled. _

_ Blanchefleur and Percival talked all day, as they wandered about the broken castle. They shared stories about what they did, how they got to where they were, and where they were from. _

_ It was getting dark, and Percival was really beginning to like this girl. He knew it would be time to leave, but he didn't want to leave. _

_ "Blanchefleur, I was wondering- would you like to come with me back to Camelot?"_

_ He then grabbed Blanchefleur's hand. All of a sudden there was a roar of thunder from outside the castle. The great door of the hall flew open, and a strange woman dressed and veiled in white walked slowly into the hall holding a great goblet or grail covered in a cloth. A light shone from inside it, and it was so bright that no man may look upon it. _

_ A second veiled damsel walked into the hall. This time, she was carrying a spear with a point of white light from which dripped blood that vanished as soon as it touched the floor. The whole room seemed to be filled with the sent of roses and spices._

_ The two damsels walked, one after another out of the door that was in front of them, and the door closed behind them._

_ "The Holy Grail approaches Camelot," said Blanchefleur. "Ask me no more concerning this. One more will enter this castle, the castle of Carboneck, and that is Sir Elyan, brother of Queen Guinevere. Go back to Camelot, and wait for the coming of Galahad: on the day that he sits on Siege Perilous you shall see the Holy Grail once more."_

_ Percival was in awe. "What is Siege Perilous?"_

_ "At the Round Table, each knight has his name engraved on his seat. Yet one still sits empty, waiting for the right person to claim it. That is Siege Perilous. Only on Siege Perilous will the one who sits there be cursed to live a dangerous life." _

_ "Why not seek for it now?"_

_ Blanchefleur looked at Percival. "You must wait until the time is right. Now go."_

_ Percival said sadly, "Will I ever see you again?"_

_ Blanchefleur smiled. "In time, I am sure we will meet again."_

_ Percival came back to Camelot and told his friends of the adventures he had and the many things he saw. He still searched for the meadow and the castle, but did not know he would find it until many years later._

* * *

Merlin came riding back as quickly as he could. Surely it was just some hallucination… He had killed Morgana! He had killed her with Excalibur! Nothing could survive the touch from a blade forged in the dragon's breath.

He ran all through the castle trying to find the queen. He finally came to her chambers.

"My Lady!" he cried. He was dripping with sweat, since he had come from miles away as quick as he could.

The queen looked worried. "What is it Merlin? Are you all right?"

Merlin shook his head as he panted. "I was in the forest because I thought my mother was hurt. When I was there I saw… Morgana."

"Morgana? Merlin, Morgana's dead."

"No, I know that. But I saw her, for real. She looked hurt, but she was still very much _alive._"

"Merlin, I think you've become ill. Morgana is dead so you don't need to worry. It was probably your imagination."

Merlin looked at the queen. "No! She's real! She's BACK! I killed her and who knows what she'll do to us now because she'll want revenge even more and now she'll be after you since you have the throne and-"

"MERLIN!" Gwen raised her voice. Merlin stopped his freaking out and sighed.

"Gwen, I know what I saw."

Gwen put her hand on Merlin's shoulders. "Merlin. Morgana is _dead. _People can't come back from the dead. You don't need to worry."

She quietly walked out of her chambers, and Merlin stood there, replaying everything that had happened this morning. Morgana was out there plotting against them, he knew she was but the question was, how was she even out there at all?

* * *

"Bring him in here," Gaius pointed to his hospital bed.

This poor man's face was shriveling up like a raisin. His face was also turning to a sickening blackish color.

The guards dragged him and placed him onto the bed.

The queen came rushing in. "What's happened to him, Gaius?"

Gaius gathered some supplies to examine the patient. "Alice, bring me some of my herbs. Fresh ones."

Alice ran and got some herbs and gave them to Gaius. Gaius placed small pieces inside a small bottle. He held the bottle up to the patient's nose.

Black smoke immediately started to drift into the bottle.

Gaius sat back and looked at Gwen. "It is as I suspected My Lady. I fear that this is no ordinary illness."

"Magic?"

Gaius nodded.

"But why would someone want to attack us now? We've been good to all the sorcerers, they should be happy that magic is now allowed!"

"I don't know, Milady. It will take time to examine this patient, and I'll need to be in a quiet place."

"Of course, Gaius." She looked at the guards. "Come. We must let the Court Physician do his work."

They left the room. Alice gathered supplies. "What disease is this?"

Gaius started to examine the shriveled skin. "I'm not entirely sure… But I have heard of such diseases, many years ago when I was a child. I heard that their skin is consumed by a virus that comes from the world of the dead. It used to be sign that one of their spirits is now living in this world."

Alice shook her head. "Surely that cannot be true. The only way spirits could be summoned from the dead is at the Great Stones of Nemeton."

"That is something different, Alice. Those were ghosts. These are spirits that are living, _breathing, _that were dead only a little while before."

Alice looked terrified. "So you think a spirit has come from the dead?"

"I'm almost certain of it."

* * *

Thousands of people had fallen under this illness, and Gaius was trying the best he could to use his physician skills. Alice tried to use her healing skills and Merlin tried to use his magic skills, but nothing worked. The population was decreasing.

The illness had spread all throughout the kingdom. Even the outlying villages had fallen in and people were pouring into the citadel. Merlin, Alice and Gaius made constant trips out to the country to go and help the sick, yet even after all their attempts, they still failed each time.

"We have to find who it is out there that has come back from the dead," Gaius pondered as they were back in their chambers, looking at a book of Necromancy. "That will be difficult, since we have no idea who it could be."

Merlin had enough. He knew this was Morgana. It _had _to be. But nobody believed him. He hadn't told Gaius because he didn't know how he would react. It was time to tell him. He flopped down on Gaius' bed and spread his arms and legs out wide, like a jellyfish.

"Gaius, I saw Morgana in the forest the other day."

Gaius dropped his book, with a big clang. He spun on his stool and looked at Merlin. "You saw… Morgana?"

Merlin gulped and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had too many things on your mind!"

"Merlin, finding her is the key to stop this illness!"

Merlin sat up. "What?"

"We need Morgana to stop this illness!"

"What do we need her for?"

Gaius stood up. "In order for the illness to stop, we need the spirit to go back to the world of the dead."

"So… You need me to kill her again?"

Gaius nodded. "But it is not that simple, Merlin. You must kill her with the weapon that slayed her in the first place, in the same spot."

Merlin nodded. "Okay, I'll fetch my horse and leave straightaway."

Merlin grabbed his coat and started gathering supplies in his bag.

Gaius narrowed his eyes. "Merlin, do you remember where you put the weapon?"

"I could never forget. I'll be back soon, Gaius!" Quickly, he ran out the door.

* * *

Merlin entered the queen's room. "Gwen, I have to tell you something."

Gwen turned around. Her face was tear-stained. "W-what is it Merlin?" she sobbed.

Merlin's eyes widened with concern. "Gwen! What happened?"

Gwen stopped sobbing for a minute. Her face was pink, her eyes red, and her face looked as if she had just been swimming. She suddenly let it all out and ran towards Merlin, rested her head on his chest and started bawling.

Merlin could feel tears coming in his eyes. He knew exactly what this was about: Arthur.

They stood there for a while, hugging each other, when Gwen got up and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry Merlin. I just- I just miss him so much."

Merlin nodded looking at the ground. "We all do."

Gwen straightened herself up, and gave a little brush through her hair. She sniffed before saying, "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Merlin explained everything about the illness, and he told her how he had seen Morgana in the forest.

"So, you're saying Morgana's the one who's causing the illness?"

"Yes."

"And in order for it to stop, we have to kill her?"

"Mm-hm."

"With Excalibur?"

"Yes."

"And where is that?"

"It's at Avalon."

"You seem so ready to kill her."

"We have to stop this illness."

Gwen nodded. "True. There's just one favor I have to ask."

"What is it?"

"Can I come with you?"

* * *

_Ha, _thought Morgana, _I scared Emrys away. _She didn't know why she always called him Emrys. She now knew his real name was Merlin, but it felt really weird to say Merlin in that way. He still seemed so… _hopeless. _

Morgana had returned to her usual castle. She actually felt quite accomplished. She had rid the world of Arthur and Uther, now all that was left was to kill Emrys and take the throne of Camelot. She had gathered all of the Saxons again, and they willingly obeyed her. She was grateful that they were helping for such a good cause.

She was surprised that Merlin wasn't already dead. Gwen had probably found out he had magic. It was only a matter of time before she executed him for disobeying the law.

"So, I thank you all for returning and being loyal to me."

She had made up some made up story that she had faked her death to get everyone to feel safe then they would strike.

"Is everyone clear about the plan? I get the spy. We strike in a week and a half, when Camelot is having its celebration feast with the five kingdoms. We'll sneak in, and then attack. We'll take them all prisoner. As for Emrys? We must make sure he dies the nastiest way possible."

They nodded, and headed outside to inform more men.

Morgana sat back down on her throne. It felt good to be back.

Suddenly, she felt an unbearable pain in her side. She clutched her stomach, doubling over with pain. She fell from her chair, lying on the ground screaming. A few Saxons came back in.

"My Lady, are you all right?"

"LEAVE! NOW!" Morgana screamed, tears pouring out her eyes, her stomach pain so excruciating, she thought she was going to die. Again.

Vast amounts of blood dripped out from the ripped fabric in her dress. She lay there, on the floor, gasping.

She managed to pick herself up. The pain had come from her wound. She looked closely. More words had appeared. A new word- "had". Morgana looked up, confused.

_You just lost a chance, _a tiny voice inside her head said. It must be true. The man/woman had said that she would know when she lost a chance. But what about the words? Merlin had killed you? Merlin had hated you? Morgana, still holding her stomach, limped back onto her throne, silently sobbing. The pain was milder now. Not only was it the pain- the thought that she had lost a chance was even more painful when she was standing up for the right thing.

* * *

Merlin and Gwen trotted in the forest. They were just about half a day's ride to Avalon.

Both Merlin and Gwen were soaking wet. It had just rained last night, and even sleeping underneath the trees, they still looked as if they had just taken a bath. It was uncomfortable to sit on the saddle, but they kept riding, and Merlin could practically see the tower on the isle in the distance.

They had been silent over the few days they had been riding, just thinking about events that had happened over the course of the few weeks. They also were thinking about how much they missed Arthur. Gwen had brought some flowers, very special ones she had picked herself and planned to put them to represent Arthur by the lake.

They rode long, and a little bit after midday, they reached Avalon. They stared at the island with the tall tower in the middle for a while, wondering what it held and what it had done to Arthur.

"So," Gwen started. "Do you have any idea what you have to do now?"

Merlin bit his lip. "I'm not sure."

Gwen stared at him. "Well, where did you put the sword?"

"I-I threw it into the lake, and a hand caught it."

Gwen sighed. "Merlin-"

"No, it's true."

"Whom did this hand belong to, exactly?"

"I'm not really sure…"

"Oh my goodness, Merlin. I wish you could've been more sure. We rode all this way and you don't know how to get the sword."

"Hello Merlin."

Both Gwen and Merlin turned to see someone's head popping out of the water. The head lifted up so you could see the face.

"I've missed you."

It was Freya.

* * *

**Blegh. I don't really like Freylin but I think I'll put some in this story for those of you who do. I'll try and get the next chapter either tomorrow or after. There wasn't a lot of Morgana but there will be more in other chapters.  
**

**Next: Arthur. 'Nuff said. **


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing You Again

**Hey! I tried to get this in earlier but you know. Wifi problems. Thank you for all the reviews and the people who like my story! Thank you for a little bit of criticism since I'm trying to use it to make my story better! I spent a loooooooooot of time on this chapter, you know, just writing. If there are any spelling mistakes please let me know because I was typing really fast in some parts! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Seeing You Again_

_It had been a month since Morgana attacked and Agravaine had died. Arthur had gone all over Camelot, driving the Saxons out. He had worked very hard at this. They were going in league with Morgana. Not only did he have to drive them out of Camelot, but the whole land too. If he drove them to other kingdoms, he would make enemies of the kings. _

_News came that Vivian's father had died, and now someone else had taken over- King Ryon, and he was keeping Vivian prisoner, along with other beautiful ladies of the realm. _

_One day, Arthur got more news from him. King Ryon had sent news that he had captured seven beautiful maidens, and now he wished to have Guinevere. He said he would spare King Arthur's life and would not cause war if he gave him Guinevere to make the twelfth lovely lady in his collection. _

"_This is the most shameful and unrighteous message I have ever received!" Arthur cried, obviously not willing to let go of Guinevere. He told people to send word to King Ryon, and tell him that his men would come and in and destroy his lands, and they would free all those he kept prisoner, and let the kingdom have its _rightful _ruler. _

_The messengers were sent away, and they came back with word that King Ryon had already prepared an army and he was ransacking Arthur's lands, killing everyone who came in his way. _

_Arthur sent men to go look out for any news and to fight if they saw King Ryon, when one day a young lady came into the castle, bearing a message for him. Once she had delivered her message, she let her cloak fall and there was attached a sword to her side._

"_Why do you carry such a heavy sword on you?" asked Arthur._

"_Now that you have asked me, I shall tell you. This sword I bear is a token of my sorrow. I may not be freed from it until I find a knight worthy enough to draw it from the scabbard."_

_Each of the knights tried to pull the sword out but had no success._

"_There is no need to pull half so hard," said the damsel. "In the right man's hand it will come out with a touch."_

_The damsel sobbed when she realized no one could pull it out. Arthur felt deep pity for her, when a young knight named Balyn, who had recently been in prison for killing a cousin of Arthur's, asked if he could try. He was often a forgotten knight. _

_Yet just at a slight touch from the knight, the sword came out with no difficulty. _

"_You must not keep it," said the damsel. "For with this you shall cause your own destruction."_

_Yet Balyn was fascinated. "I should like to keep it. 'Tis a beautiful sword indeed."_

_It was then that a wicked smile crossed the damsel's face. "Then I shall ask for the king's head."_

_Arthur knew this was the work of Morgana._

"_Is there anything else you would prefer?"_

"_I shall take nothing else!"_

_It was then that Balyn became so angry, he cut off her head with a single stroke._

_Arthur was disgusted. Although an enemy of Camelot, the enemies must always get a fair trial, and they should be given a few days before their execution. _

"_Sir Balyn! You've brought shame upon all of us! We have always been shown as merciful, and giving the guilty a fair trial!"_

"_Sire!" Balyn pleaded. "She is a follower of Morgana! She will stop at nothing to kill you, and this damsel was going to help her!"_

"_Nevertheless, it has still brought shame on Camelot!"_

_It was then that Balyn was sent into exile. _

_He decided that he wanted to go after King Ryon himself and free the Lady Vivian. He told his squire to go home, since Balyn was no longer in need of one._

_Back in Camelot, Sir Launceor, who was jealous that Balyn was able to take out the sword and not him, asked the king to seek him and exact vengeance for his ill deed._

"_Do your best," said Arthur. "For I am much angered with Balyn."_

_So Sir Launceor rode after Balyn. He rode up towards the hills, when he finally found Balyn._

"_I have come to rid the world of a coward such as you!"_

_Balyn turned around. "Who are you?"_

"_I am from the court of King Arthur, and make ready to fight, for you have offended the King."_

_Balyn looked at the ground. "It saddens me greatly to have offended one of the greatest kings of all."_

"_Make you ready base knight!" And that was when they fought each other right there on the hillside, and Balyn smote Launceor from his horse with that same sword._

_As Launceor went tumbling off his horse, a lady came out from the trees. It seemed as if she had followed Sir Launceor._

"_You just killed my one and only love! You murderer!" she sobbed. And then she took Launceor's sword, and before Balyn could stop her, she had killed herself._

_Now Balyn felt as if he had killed three people with one cold heart._

"_I am truly sorry for everything that has happened to you."_

_Balyn looked up. His brother, Balan was standing in front of him, a man whom he loved better than any in the world. Balan had searched for Balyn, hoping to be able to comfort him._

_Then they hugged each other. "Indeed. But even so, I must go kill King Ryon and free the innocent maidens in his dungeons."_

_Balan smiled. "Then I will fight beside you, as a brother should."_

* * *

_Back where Sir Launceor and the maiden, the Lady Columba, lay dead, King Mark passed them. Seeing the sword pierced through the Lady Columba's side, he decided to build a beautiful tomb for them. He placed flowers, wreaths, and then he rode off leaving the two lovers in the after life, together._

* * *

_Deeper and deeper into the hills they went, until they dismounted their horses, and came upon a small glade. That was when they came to see King Ryon riding through the glade. He had sent his troops away looking for any signs of people._

_They hid in the trees, until King Ryon was right in front of them, turned the other way. He jumped off his horse, and looked around. _

_That was when Balan snuck behind him, punched him, and knocked him out._

_Balyn stood thinking. "I think the king would prefer to see him alive."_

_Balan nodded. "Shall I bring him to him?"_

"_Yes, since I am no longer allowed inside the borders of Camelot."_

_So Balan went riding as fast as he could, back to Camelot. He then showed King Arthur King Ryon, and they put him in the cells._

_But King Ryon was a clever man. Clever enough to escape the cells undetected until a few hours later, and gather his troops to prepare for battle. Word had been sent from scouts that they were preparing for battle at Castle Tarabil. _

_So Arthur gathered his men, most sadly, and headed for the Castle Tarabil. There they fought long and hard, and won the battle and freed the ladies stuck in the castle. _

"_You've won his battle very well, indeed," said Balan. "But may I say, this victory belongs to my brother, Balyn, who helped me find the king in the first place."_

_Arthur began to feel really sorry for what he had said to Balyn. He had never sent one of his own into exile for such a small matter. He didn't know what had come over him. _

"_I don't deserve what he has done for us today," said Arthur sadly, "I am truly sorry."_

* * *

_A few months later, Arthur rode up north to drive more Saxons out. But when he was there, he came across a knight who wept on his horse._

"_Sir! Come here!" called Arthur. "Why are you crying? Is there anything we can do to help?"_

_The knight shook his head sadly said, "Nobody can help me now."_

_Then he sadly trotted away._

_Then another knight came riding in, and again, Arthur asked who he was._

_The knight turned around. "Ah! King Arthur! It is I, Balyn!"_

_Arthur greeted Balyn, and apologized for the wrongs he had done to him, then asked him why he was so sad._

"_Sire," said Balyn. "Ever since I pulled the sword from the damsel's side only evil has followed me! I'm afraid now I will become evil and it will corrupt my soul! I only ask that you give me a quest, or anything to do, so that I can try to forget what has been happening to me."_

_Arthur paused and thought. "Well then, if you want something to do, there is something I need doing. A man recently passed by- he had brown hair, green eyes and a red saddle. I would be extremely grateful if you come back with him and have him tell me the cause of hi sorrow."_

"_Yes, Sire." Then Balyn went riding away._

_He searched for the man with the red saddle, then found him riding alongside a damsel on a horse. _

"_Sir!" Balyn called. "Are you the knight that met with King Arthur?"_

_The knight stopped his horse and turned around. "What is it that you seek?"_

_Balyn stopped and said, "Young sir, if you do not obey me you shall be fought by me! I seek for you to come back to King Arthur and tell him why you were weeping so!"_

"_Okay," said the knight. "As long as you grant me safety."_

_Balyn nodded his head and brought back the knight to King Arthur, leaving the damsel in the forest._

_But there, right in front of King Arthur, was the knight knocked off his horse and in his chest appeared a deep wound, which bled. _

"_Alas!" cried the knight. "I have heard of this man! That was the false knight Garlon who has been given the power to turn invisible whenever he wishes! But now mount my horse, which is faster than yours, and ride back to the damsel in the forest! Follow on the quest that I had been on until you avenge my death!"_

_Then with a few gasps of air, he fell to the ground, dead._

_Balyn said farewell to Arthur, and headed to get the damsel in the forest._

_She explained what quest he was on, and together they headed towards the Castle of Meliot. During that time they came upon another knight who had returned from his hunting trip, and he wanted to continue on with them but unfortunately was killed by the false knight Garlon. Balyn was so angry, he knew he had to do vengeance on him._

_As they came to the castle of Meliot, they crossed over the drawbridge, but before the damsel could get past, the gate closed, separating Balyn and the damsel._

_Then many men ran and took the damsel, and it seemed to Balyn they were about to kill her. Then, to protect the damsel, he ran to the nearest window, broke it, and pulled out his sword to protect her._

"_Sir," said the leader of the men. "We have no intention of harming any of you. But the lady of this castle has become ill with a disease only specialties can cure. It is a custom of the land that every maiden of noble birth that passes through here must give some of her blood."_

_Balyn looked at the damsel. "Are you willing to do so?"_

_The damsel nodded._

_The damsel then gave her blood in a silver dish. They told her that she and her brother would come that way in Quest of the Holy Grail one day._

_The damsel had never met her brother, yet still, she nodded, accepting._

_The lord of the castle, the Knight of Meliot gave Balyn and the damsel a warm welcome by hosting a feast in their honor._

_They talked and later found out that the knight had jousted at Castle Carboneck recently, and he had smote down two knights of King Pelles' following. Garlon swore to be revenged by hurting the Knight of Meliot's son, and in the other room, his son was kept, and the only way for him to be healed would be by getting the blood of Garlon._

_Balyn and the Knight of Meliot made an agreement that Balyn would go and kill Garlon._

_So the Knight of Meliot told Balyn where he was. He was part of the court of King Pelles, and the king was holding a feast in which any knight may come, and there he would find Garlon._

_So the next morning he set out with the damsel, and it took him fifteen days to reach the Castle of Carboneck, but he made it in time for the feast. He was lead to a chamber where he was unarmed and put into rich clothes. His sword was taken from him, but he had hidden a dagger with him. _

_So he went into the dining hall, and there everyone feasted merrily. There was only one somber face, and everyone told Balyn it was Garlon. _

_He stared at Garlon for a little while, trying to decide if he should risk it and kill him now in front of everyone, or wait but might not see him ever again. _

_That was when Garlon slapped him, and yelled at him for staring at him, and told him to eat instead._

_So then, angry that Garlon had slapped him, Balyn killed him there on the spot._

_King Pelles became so furious, that he cried at Balyn, "You coward! This man was a guest of mine! This shall not go unpunished, and you shall be slain before you leave this castle!"_

_Then Balyn ran away as fast as he could, he and he ran all throughout the castle, the king following after him. He then ran to a place no one had ever been to before in the castle, a tower, and ran up the ominous, spiraled stairway and to a room at the top. He got a sense that he shouldn't be there. But there was no way out, for the king was following behind him on the staircase._

_He entered into the room. He saw a beautiful silver table, and on it a beautiful white cloth, which showed no signs of dust or age, and under a silken cloth stood a golden cup, and light flowed from it, so brightly that he could not look at it. There also lay a spear so sharp it looked as though nothing could survive its touch._

_He knew he was trapped, and he also knew he shouldn't do this, but he took the spear in his hands and used it to defend himself as he heard the footsteps of the king come closer. As the king stood petrified in the doorway, because of the sight of Balyn holding his prize, Balyn struck the Dolorous Stroke, killing King Pelles._

_Then Balyn stood there, senseless for three days since what he had used to kill the King had been so powerful- too powerful for one to endure._

_On the fourth day, Balyn realized how foolish he had been by killing a man out of fear. He rode off from the castle of Carboneck, gave the blood to the Knight of Meliot's son._

_He then came to a nearby castle with flags hanging on its sides, and a beautiful river flowing in front of it._

"_Kind sir!" called the Lady of the Castle. "It is a tradition for every passing knight shall fight with our famed Knight of the River- it is my belief you shall do so too!"_

"_Ridiculous custom," murmured Balyn. "Nevertheless, I shall fight."_

_He started to head towards where the Lady of the Castle had told him to go. But then, a squire stopped him and told him, "Sir, that shield is much too small. Take this bigger shield. It will protect you more."_

_So Balyn took the shield._

_He headed towards the Knight of the River. There the Knight of the River stood, covered in armor, not a trait showing, same with Balyn. _

"_So you have come to challenge me?" taunted the Knight of the River. _

"_Indeed so," Balyn shot back._

"_Then so be it," snickered the Knight of the river. "Let us see who is the worthier knight." _

_They then fought, they fought so hard none could ever try to describe how hard they fought. Finally Balyn punched his sword through the Knight of the River._

"_You must tell me who you are!" yelled Balyn._

"_I," gasped the Knight of the River. "Am Balan, brother to the good knight Balyn!" _

_It was then that Balyn struck a sword through himself, and fell to the ground, gasping._

"_Why have you done that?"_

"_For I am Balyn, your brother!"  
_

_Balan would have known it was Balyn if only Balyn had carried his own shield! _

_Together they died, side by side. _

_And that was indeed the most tragic story to ever befall Camelot, that a knight had killed his brother._

* * *

"Freya?"

Freya was wearing a new dress, an aqua blue dress, with the sleeves curling onto her arms, like ivy curling onto a wall. Her dark hair sparkled under the sun since it was wet.

Her dark eyes looked up at Merlin's.

Merlin's eyes widened in shock. The last time he had seen Freya was many years ago, except she was a vision, in water. Now she was real, and actually here.

She slowly padded out of the water, making splashing noises on her way to the beach.

Gwen narrowed her eyes. Who was this girl?

As Freya stood out of the water, Merlin looked at her. She hadn't changed at all. Her beautiful, kind and fair face smiled in the sunshine. Merlin had changed. He looked more experienced, more hurt, but all that hurt vanished as he brought Freya in for an embrace. They hugged, taking in each other's warmth, relieved and amazed that they were seeing each other again.

Then they kissed each other gently and held it for a long time.

Gwen cleared her throat. This was actually very awkward. "I'm still here," she informed them.

Merlin and Freya let go of each other. "Uh- sorry. This is Freya, my, um, friend."

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "Friend?"

"Well, more than a friend." Merlin said awkwardly.

Freya smiled. "Merlin helped me years ago when a bounty hunter was searching for me. That's when we grew close." They smiled at each other.

"But that was when she… died. Right, Freya what are you doing here? I thought we would never see each other again."

Freya awkwardly started looking at her nails. "Well, when I died, I- this is going to sound crazy, but, just listen. When I died I was in a room of white, and I met this person. The person told me that the point of my life was to be the Lady of the Lake. I asked him what he meant and he said that when it was time for the Once and Future King to pass, he would come to the Isle of Avalon, and that would be where I would heal him with the Lady of the Isle of Avalon, and with her we would make sure that he would rise again. My job to is to guard Excalibur at the bottom of the lake. That's when I woke up there, and I guess you could say I did my job."

"You healed Arthur?" said Gwen.

Freya nodded. "Yes, My Lady. I regret to inform you that he can't come back and be king of Camelot once more. The time has come for him to pass."

Gwen put her hand over her mouth. Her eyes were turning red. "I just want to see him, that's all I want, just to talk I don't care!"

"You wish to talk with your husband?"

Gwen gulped and nodded.

Freya smiled. "I can arrange that."

* * *

Morgana pulled the hood over her head. Sneaking into Camelot was so easy when you had magic. And on the plus side, the queen wasn't here. What luck!

But still. Where was Gwen? Morgana was getting suspicious. But that didn't matter now. Now, she knew exactly how to pull someone into her trap.

It was dark. Candles were lighted inside the palace. Morgana walked through the hallways, unnoticed. She had put on a spell that allowed her to move from place to place, without being noticed. It wasn't an invisibility spell. The people just simply couldn't notice her. Whenever she would walk by someone, they would conveniently look at something else. The guards would drop something and not notice her. She could just walk in the open and they wouldn't- more like they couldn't- notice her.

She headed to her chambers. She knew that she would follow her immediately- once she told her. See, Morgana always found a way. There was always a solution.

She walked right into the hallway. There were guards walking around, but one just happened to trip and clang his head on the wall and the other sneezed. She headed right into her chambers, and not wanting to scare her, she lit the candles, sat down, and tapped her shoulder.

She was sleeping. But groggily, she opened up her eyes and groaned. She rubbed her eyes, and yawned. "Is it time for breakfast?"

Morgana sat staring at her.

Once her vision was cleared, she looked at Morgana. "Morga-"

Morgana covered her mouth. "Ragnell! Shut up! Breathe a word of this to anyone, and I swear, I will kill you here and now!" She wouldn't actually do that, since Ragnell was of extreme value, but threats are always good to get people to do what you want them to do.

Ragnell's eyes were wide with fear. "What are you doing here, Morgana? What do you want with me?"

Morgana took a deep breath. "I need your help."

Ragnell snorted. "You expect me to help you, when you're an enemy of Camelot? Leave, Morgana, and don't come back. Nothing you say will get me to ally with you."

Morgana tilted her head. "Are you sure about that?"

Ragnell nodded her head. "Now, I said, GET OUT."

Morgana smirked as she trailed her fingers on the bed. "Well, some things are worth allying with me for."

Ragnell looked confused. "Like what?"

Morgana smiled. "Gwaine."

* * *

Merlin, Gwen, and Freya stepped onto the boat. Freya sat down next to them and let the boat move forward. They headed towards the Isle of Avalon that was barely seen through the mist in the distance.

They approached the island. When they arrived, they headed up to the center of the island and went inside of the tower. There stood a beautiful lady, with long copper hair, and golden eyes.

"Welcome," she said. "I am the Lady of the Isle of Avalon."

Gwen looked at the center of the room. There was a gold coffin, and engraved in silver was written in a beautiful swirling script: "Here lies King Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King."

"S-so he is dead…" Gwen choked out.

"No," Freya smiled. "He is healing. When Albion's need is greatest, only then will the healing be finished, and Arthur will rise again."

"But when will that be? It could be in thousands of years!"

The Lady of the Isle of Avalon smiled. "Do not expect him to rise again during your time."

Freya kindly looked at Gwen. "Arthur isn't the only one who will rise again- the knights will, I will, she will, Merlin will, and _you _will."

"But I don't want him to rise again I want him now! I know I'm going to have a child and a kingdom, but I'll be so lonely! I want my husband, my brother and my friends back!"

She fell onto her knees and started to cry, her face in her hands.

"Guinevere," came a gentle, loving voice. She recognized that voice.

"Guinevere, look at me." Gwen looked up.

It was Arthur.

Arthur was actually here.

* * *

Ragnell's nostrils flared. "Gwaine is dead because _you _killed him. That's what Percival told me. Otherwise, I have never known Gwaine."

Morgana smirked. "Oh, but you do. You know him very well. Almost enough to be family."

Ragnell bit her lip. "I'm not going to help you. I was cursed by _your _kind- a High Priestess."

Morgana tilted her head. "Yes, but that wasn't me. I don't have the same intentions as that Priestess."

"What intentions _do _you have then?"

"My intentions are to make Camelot a better place. To let Camelot have its rightful queen."

"Camelot already has its rightful queen. Guinevere."

"ENOUGH!" she screamed, ripping the lace on Ragnell's bed covers.

Ragnell gulped.

"I will come back tomorrow, and I hope by then you will have made your rightful decision, otherwise I'm afraid Percival will know about Gwaine."

Ragnell's jaw tightened. "He must never know," she said quietly.

"Then if you don't want Percival to know, you'll help me. Or I'm afraid the little secret of yours will spill out without a thought."

* * *

"Arthur!" Gwen ran up to Arthur, holding him in a hug. He was cold now, but Gwen knew this was Arthur. _Her _Arthur.

Merlin couldn't believe his eyes. His _best friend _was standing before him. It was a lot to take in.

"I've missed you Guinevere."

He was one of the only people who called her Guinevere, yet even after all these years, she still got butterflies inside her every time he said it.

"And I you, Arthur."

Arthur smiled. "You're just as beautiful as you always were."

Gwen smiled. "And you are _very _handsome. As usual."

Arthur laughed.

"How is this possible?" Gwen pondered. "I thought you were dead."

"I am- which is really weird to think about. These ladies over here have been healing me until the time is right, when I'll rise again. It's quite weird to think about."

"Very!" laughed Gwen.

"But meanwhile I can still every once and I while visit the world around me. Because who knows how long it will take for me to heal."

"How come you look totally fine now?"

"I'm not. Look." Arthur pulled up his shirt and showed where his wound had once been, an empty spot, completely see-through.

"And just so you don't freak out, every once in a while, I might disappear for a second or two then reappear. It's just the magic doing its work. Speaking of magic…"

Arthur turned to look at Merlin.

Merlin had his head down. Now that Arthur really had a working mind, not a dying mind, he didn't know what he would think. "I'm sorry, Arthur."

Then Arthur did something Merlin never thought he would do in a million years. He came and hugged him. "Merlin, you have nothing to be sorry for. It is I who should be sorry."

Merlin shook his head. "No, Arthur, I kept my secret from you for years. That's not what friends do."

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder. He disappeared for about half a second, when he appeared again. "Merlin you should have told me. It would have been better- but I still understand why you didn't. I outlawed magic. Yet you still used your magic wisely. Not for evil."

Merlin smiled. "I used it to protect you."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "_Mer_lin, I never needed _any _protection."

Merlin laughed. "Oh no, you SO could've gotten past those Saxons at Camlann by yourself."

Arthur stopped. "Wait a second, were you using an age spell?"

Merlin nodded.

"But that means… You were the sorcerer that killed my father."

Merlin stuttered. He didn't think it would sound right to make up excuses, but he didn't want him to think that he killed Uther. That's when Freya came to the rescue.

"Merlin didn't kill him Arthur. Agravaine was an ally with Morgana during that time. Morgana found out you were going to use magic to heal for father, and she enchanted and amulet to reverse any magic that was used on the person. So that when Merlin healed your father, her amulet made it kill him."

Arthur sighed. "Let's not dwell on the past. One more thing though, then I feel my time is running out. When you were disguised, you made the dragon go away- how? No normal sorcerer can do that."

Merlin took a deep breath. "You remember Balinor?"

Arthur nodded.

"Well, he's a Dragonlord. And when one dies, his gift is passed from him to his son, and well…"

"Balinor's your father?"

Merlin nodded.

"Arthur your time has run out," said the Lady of the Isle of Avalon.

He hugged Merlin, and headed to Gwen.

"Will I see you again?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, in fact, I'm sure that I'll be able to make a trip to Camelot or two."

Then they kissed, a loving kiss, one they hadn't had in a long time. Then right from her lips, he disappeared.

Freya looked at Gwen and Merlin. "So, I take it you haven't just come here to see us. What is it that you want?"

Merlin and Gwen were staring at the coffin, thinking that Arthur was there, and that they didn't know if they would ever see him again.

Freya cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me?"

Merlin shook his head as if to shake away everything that had happened. "Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry. We need Excalibur."

Freya raised her eyebrows. "What for?"

"Um, we have to stop this illness in Camelot, and I need to kill Morgana."

Freya's face flushed red. "Oh yes. _Her._"

"Um, yeah. Her."

Freya frowned. "Come with me."

She led them to outside to the lake, and the Lady of the Isle of Avalon followed closely behind.

Freya put her hand in the water, and then easily she pulled out the sword. She handed it to Merlin. "Here," she said, looking upset. "Return it back here. I hope things will be the same when you come back between us."

She walked up to the tower, her face a cross between jealousy and anger.

"What was that about?" asked Gwen.

The Lady of the Isle of Avalon smiled. "Merlin, she is upset. Because the next time you will come here, will be when your love has forgiven you."

Merlin shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

The Lady of the Isle of Avalon just smiled. "That does not matter, now. What matters is that Gwen returns to safety and you go find Morgana."

They headed out of the Isle, wondering what the Lady of the Isle of Avalon had meant by Merlin's love. Freya was his only love. She was. She always had been. She _had _to be. There _couldn't _be anyone else.

Or could there?

* * *

Morgana rode quickly on her horse to her castle. It was dawn, and there was dew on all the leaves. Morgana's hair blew into her face as she rode. She knew that Ragnell would cooperate. These things take time. All these things take time. Look at how long it had taken her to get Arthur dead. 15 years. 15 whole years. And she hadn't even been there to see it.

She had died.

Because Merlin had killed her.

How many times was she going to repeat this over in her mind?

She hated him, she _had _to. He was Emrys, her destiny and doom. She _couldn't _do anything but hate him.

Or could she?

Speak of the devil. He was standing in front of her.

Ready to kill her again.

_He hasn't changed._

* * *

**Did you like it? Any ideas or questions? Please review! I'll post the next chapter in a couple of days since I have visitors.  
**

**Next: Merlin finds out killing Morgana might not be as easy as he thought. **


	5. Chapter 5: Tragic

**Sorry I didn't post earlier I've had visitors and tests. Not a good combination! But I felt very inspired for this chapter and the part of the legend I took, the story of Lancelot and Elaine was making me feel particularly sad, considering Lancelot loved Gwen but nothing ever really happened between them, but he rejected Elaine anyways. I miss Lancelot, he should've stayed on the show longer! Okay, I'll stop blabbing about my business and let you read. :)**

* * *

Tragic

_Lancelot had just left Camelot. He had caused rivalry between the king and his son, and he could not bear to see that. But there he had found his true love, Guinevere. _

_He hadn't known her for long. But from the time he was there until now, he could not stop thinking about her. He felt only sorrow when he thought that he might never see her again. _

_He wandered all about the land, searching for some sort of job, or anything to do for a living. But one day, he came to a tall, dark tower, where he heard screams. There at the foot of the tower, lay an old man, cheeks tear-stained and sobbing on the ground._

"_M-my daughter," he choked. "She has been trapped for years. Because of her beauty and power the High Priestess, Nimueh, cursed her. But only from the hands of the right knight will the spell be broken by a single touch- try if you will. Please."_

_Lancelot could not bear to see someone so sad, so he went inside, up this terrible dark tower. _

_All he needed to do was touch the door to the room where the lady was kept in, and it disappeared with a shrilly shriek, and the enchantment was broken. She had been stuck to chains on the wall which nothing could break. Her wrists swollen from years of being chained, she couldn't use her hands properly, but Lancelot helped her back down to her father. _

"_Thank you!" said the old man through tears of happiness. "I am forever grateful!"_

"_Honestly, there is no need to be," Lancelot said humbly. He looked around. "I must go! Hopefully we will meet again sometime."_

_He then went riding on, trough open countryside, forests, mountains and valleys, fighting Saxons and getting severe wounds, when came to an old abandoned castle. The stones had fallen, the windows were cracked. Yet there were still people outside. It looked as if they were having a big feast. _

_Lancelot, on his horse, curiously stayed hidden, yet got close enough to see what was going on. He could hear loud noise, music, and laughter coming from inside. Lancelot smiled sadly. It would be nice to enjoy a feast like that from time to time._

_It seemed as if the guards at the door had been seen him, because they beckoned him to join them._

"_Noble sir! Come to the great King Pelles' feast! Any knight is welcome!"_

_Lancelot came closer on his horse. "Ah, sirs, I am not noble, nor am I a knight."_

_The guards shook their heads. "Nevertheless, come join our feast!"_

_They welcomed Lancelot inside, and unfortunately sat him right down next to the king._

"_I'm sorry if I'm intruding, the guards were insisting."_

_The king shook his head. "No fear, sir. I welcome anyone who passes by here."_

_Then Lancelot realized that there was no one in this supposedly great dining hall._

"_Your Majesty?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_When I was outside I heard laughter, but there is no one in here."_

"_Ah, see, that is the enchantment that has been cast upon my castle. I am alone here, and people think I am constantly partying, I have no room for more people when actually I am alone. I send the guards to welcome any passerby as I have only my daughter and the servants to keep me company."_

_Lancelot nodded. He took a bite of some chicken that seemed to have appeared on his plate. _

"_Who cast this enchantment?"_

"_Nimueh. That poor High Priestess doesn't know that her magic should be used for more useful things than making a king lonely."_

_After they had talked for a while, King Pelles offered Lancelot chambers. _

"_It is only fit that you stay here, from what you have told me you have no where else to go."_

_Lancelot nodded. "Thank you, Sire."_

_That night, as he was getting ready for bed, he heard a soft knock on his door._

_After Lancelot finished putting his nightshirt on, he said, "Yes?"_

_The door opened and there stood a gorgeous woman. Not as gorgeous as Guinevere, but still beautiful._

"_My name is Elaine."_

"_Hello Elaine."_

_She stood there as if expecting something else. After a moment's silence she cleared her throat. "This time, servants won't be taking care of you. I will."_

"_That's very kind, I appreciate it."_

_Elaine stared still at Lancelot, but Lancelot kept going about his business._

_Elaine shook her head again. "I-I'll be back tomorrow to serve you breakfast. I hope you find that enjoyable."_

_Lancelot muttered another thank you, and finally went to sleep wondering what that had been about._

* * *

_The next morning she did come with breakfast along with healing supplies, too. She tended to the wound on his back, along with rubbing it and getting uncomfortably close to him. He would flinch every time she did. _

_She also insisted on feeding him. She put the spoon on his mouth telling him according to her "medical studies" he was too weak to move his arms. She gave him flirty smiles, and wanting looks. Lancelot ignored her. He now understood what this was about, but he loved Guinevere and that was that._

_She did the same thing over the next couple of days. She kept flirting with him, had more things to make her look beautiful every time they met, and so on. _

_He had been there for weeks, when King Pelles decided he should make a feast. Rather than have people come to him by luck he would invite them._

_So Lancelot sent word out to all other people King Pelles had invited. _

_During this time, Elaine had begged to go with him, but he said no. She was getting so tired of him denying her. Why couldn't he return her feelings?_

_That was when she got a brilliant idea. An idea so genius it would shape the future of the Land of Albion._

* * *

_It took a few hours to get to the Isle of the Blessed. But it was all worth it, because when she got there, Nimueh was standing, almost as if waiting for her._

"_What is it that you seek?" asked Nimueh._

_Elaine grinned. "I seek the heart of my true love, yet he denies me. I ask for you to tell me the name of the person he truly loves, so that I may take her form during the feast."_

"_And what is the name of your lover?"_

"_Lancelot."_

"_Ah, Lancelot. Such a noble knight."_

"_Who is it that he truly desires?"_

"_A lowly peasant. A maid of the Lady Morgana in Camelot. A maid named Guinevere or Gwen, one that is destined to be Camelot's future."_

"_Let me take this Guinevere's form tonight."_

_Nimueh muttered a spell. "Anieth ricte alesan noneth Elaine y roethyna bæn Guinevere."_

_There was a loud boom of thunder, and Elaine had turned into Gwen right there. Elaine examined herself. It was odd to be in such a form._

"_What would you like in return?"_

"_I seek nothing."_

"_Y-you don't?"_

"_No. It is not as if this makes any difference for me. My only intention is to take Camelot. Guinevere is destined to be Camelot's future, but you are only taking her form. So, no, I do not seek reward as this as just been something of passerby."_

_Elaine bowed to the Priestess and went on her way._

* * *

_The feast was wonderful. Everyone ate merrily and laughed, especially King Pelles. But Lancelot could not eat. On his way in, he saw Guinevere, and he was searching for her from all over the castle. He finally found her, staring out the window, beautiful as she was._

"_Gwen!" Lancelot called out._

_She looked out the window still, not noticing Lancelot._

_Lancelot walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Guinevere!"_

_She turned around. "Lancelot! I was hoping you would find me."_

_She was wearing a beautiful red dress with small bits of gold woven through the fabric._

_They headed to the feast together, and Lancelot didn't eat or drink the whole time since he was socializing with Gwen._

_Gwen told him that a guard from this palace at the last minute had come to Camelot, seeking for someone beautiful to come to the feast. She said they came to her, and asked her if she wished to come. She told them that it was nonsense, she was not beautiful. But they insisted, and her father encouraged her to go, so the went with them, and they promised to bring her back safely the next day. They had provided her with this dress since she could never have been able to afford one so beautiful._

_Lancelot was amazed and overwhelmed with happiness that Gwen was here. They socialized for hours. They laughed with each other, but Lancelot still felt as if something about Gwen was different today, but he shook it off, telling himself it was just his imagination. He was still too distracted to eat._

_Then, all of a sudden, the doors of the hall sprung open. Lancelot couldn't see much. Everyone was marveling at what came through the door, but all Lancelot could see were the back of his eyelids, as he wandered of into a deep sleep._

_As Lancelot slept three women came walking through the hall. Some people slept, some people could take their eyes off it. There was a roar of thunder. The first woman held a spear, which dripped blood that vanished as soon as it touched the floor. The second held a golden platter covered with a cloth, and the third held a golden cup covered also, but from it a light shone so bright no man may look upon it._

_As soon as they were gone, and the door was shut, Lancelot woke up, now feeling full and drunk, and turned to the King who was sitting next to him. _

"_What was that? Why did I fall asleep?"_

"_If you fall asleep during the procession of the Holy Grail that means you are unworthy."_

"_I am unworthy?"_

"_It would appear so. For from that plate Our Lord Jesus ate his last supper. From that Spear Longinus the Roman centurion pierced His side as He hung upon the cross. Then finally, from the cup, was where, Joseph of Arimathea caught His most precious blood as it ran from the wound. That is the Holy Grail."_

_Lancelot felt s if a spell had been put upon him- he hadn't ate or drank all night, yet he felt stuffed and drunk he couldn't stand._

_He could only remember kissing Guinevere, and getting into bed with her. The rest was unclear._

_The next morning he woke up with a pounding headache. What had happened? Oh yes, he had gotten into bed with Gwen. Who knows what had happened after that. _

_But as he looked at who was lying beside him, he saw the Lady Elaine. _The Lady Elaine!

"_What are you doing here?" he screamed._

_Elaine woke up with a start from her formerly peaceful sleep. He eyes looked frightened. "Lancelot! I-I…"_

"_What have you done with Gwen?"_

"_Gwen is fine! She's in Camelot with her family and friends!"_

_Lancelot glared at her. "Then why was she here last night?"_

_Elaine began to sob. "She wasn't! That was me! I was disguised as her! Please don't be angry, I love you Lancelot, I do, and I always will! I just wanted you to return the feeling, that all!"_

_Lancelot was mortified. He had bedded with Elaine. He shouldn't have even done it with Gwen in the first place but he did, and now it turns out it was Elaine._

_He jumped out the window, practically mad. He didn't have a shirt on, and he ran sobbing. _

_Elaine watched him from the window, tears now starting to fall down her cheeks. She realized what she had done was wrong. Who knew what might follow?_

* * *

_Lancelot ran through the forests for months, gone mad. He had no control whatsoever, and anyone who came near him backed away with fright since he was not himself anymore._

_Meanwhile, Elaine had been left to feel remorse in her castle. Things only got worse when she found out she was pregnant with a child. When the child was born she named him Galahad. He was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen._

_One day, Elaine went riding into the forest. She knew about Lancelot's madness, and she thought she might have a way to cure it._

_She looked for the druids. They would know how to heal his mental state. She told them to search for him, and when they would find him, they should ask him if he still loves Elaine, and let him know he has a little son, waiting for his father at the Castle of Carboneck._

_Lancelot ran wild still. The druids used their magic to find him, and when they did, they made him fall asleep. They cured his mental affliction and then he woke up, after months of being mad, he was himself._

"_What has happened to me?" Then he remembered his encounter with Elaine so many months ago._

_The druid smiled kindly. "Elaine would like to know if you still love her. Your son, Galahad, is waiting for you at the Castle of Carboneck."_

"_M-my son?"_

_The druid nodded. Lancelot put his face in his hands, feeling wonderful but surprised at the same time. Very surprised._

"_T-tell Elaine that I do not love her. My heart only belongs to Gwen. But let her know that I wish her the best of luck and I send love to my son, Galahad."_

_He lolled his head back, tired, and then fell asleep in the druid's cave._

* * *

_The message went to Elaine, and Elaine was distraught. She had hoped that now she had a son, he might love her. But no, his heart still belonged to that dumb Gwen. What if Gwen never loved him back? Then what? His love and his rejections will have been for nothing. _

_She was also sent word that Lancelot was living by the River Nadaar, and she cried about how he should be living with her, not by himself._

_As she cried she knew she might die, so she wrote two notes, one saying to lay her on a boat and send her down the River Nadaar. And s__he eventually did die from depression, crying in her room everyday about how she would never find her true love._

_So that is what they did. When the servants came in to give her food, found her lying dead on the floor. The king came and they all wept, as Elaine was the loveliest lady they had ever seen. _

_So she was laid down in a boat, wearing the most beautiful dress, a white one, with lace sleeves, and in the boat were riches and in her hands was the other note she had written._

_It floated down the River Nadaar, and the boat finally came to Lancelot, and he looked at who was in it. He saw that it was Elaine. She held in her hands a letter, and labeled on the outside was his name: Lancelot._

_The letter said:_

_My dearest Lancelot,_

_I understand your feelings for Gwen. You would never betray your feelings for her, and I find that amazing of you. But I can only wish you felt that way about me. For I love you Lancelot, I do and I always will. It has broken my heart that you have chosen someone over me, and as you can see, there have been consequences. But as long as you're happy and you and Gwen live a happy life together, I will be happy in my place in the world of the dead._

_I will always love you,_

_Elaine_

_At the sight of this, Lancelot wept uncontrollably. Elaine had loved him, and he had rejected her, all for someone he might not even see again. _

_But he would grant Elaine's wish. Although he did not love her, he was the mother to his son, and he would do Elaine told him. He would be happy with Gwen, so that Elaine would not have died in vain._

_Unfortunately, Elaine's wish was never granted._

* * *

So maybe he was standing here in front of her with a sword. Did that really mean he was going to kill her?

_Yes, _thought Morgana. _That's all he's ever wanted to do. Kill you._

Morgana pulled back on her reins. Her horse let out an eardrum-breaking neigh. It was dusk, and the sun was just about set. The world seemed to stop as she looked at Merlin. He seemed so- _menacing _- for someone of his sort.

His eyes were filled with such darkness, Morgana had never seen him this angry. She had once thought of him as a kind-hearted individual, happy even when she hated him.

Merlin glared at her, Excalibur glinting in the setting sun. "Why are you here, Morgana? You belong elsewhere- _the world of the dead._"

How dare he! She sent him flying back, Excalibur dropping out of his arms, and landing on the dead leaves on the ground.

He gasped for air, the wind knocked out of him. Morgana picked up Excalibur, and started to examine it. "Pity," she snorted. "Such a powerful sorcerer they say, yet they can still be beaten. I'm starting to question if Emrys was really that extraordinary after all."

Taking Excalibur with her and not wanting to see Merlin again, she headed back to her horse, when Merlin struggled to pick himself up, and muttered a spell which now sent Morgana flying forward.

The sword flew out of her arms. Merlin then stopped it in midair, and sent it coming back to him.

He looked down at her, eyes filled with sadness. The way he had looked at her when she had died.

"You know Emrys, you may think you're powerful, but it seems not even you can kill me."

Merlin's blue eyes started to fill up with tears. "Morgana- what happened?"

Morgana picked herself up. "Like I would ever trust you again," she snorted.

"You were the one that betrayed _us._"

"Actually, you're wrong, Merlin. I didn't betray you. I just found out who I really am, and what I'm meant to be here for. There's nothing you can do to change my loyalties. Even while I've been given a second chance."

Merlin watery eyes opened wide. "You-you mean, that's what happened? You were given a second chance?"

Whoops. She shouldn't have let that slip. She just always got so angry around him! Why did he always make her feel a weird feeling inside her? Why did, even after he tried to kill her many times, she still saw that boy she used to have feelings for? Why did he make her feel inferior? Why did he make her feel… sorry?

Morgana just snickered. _Show you don't care what he thinks, show you don't care what he thinks, show you don't care what he thinks. _"It doesn't matter, Merlin. Nothing will change my mind. I was a poor, naïve little princess. I didn't know anything about the world. I thought you were the right people. But now I do know who I am, and I know what my goal is in this world."

"But Morgana, we were your friends! Even if you had found out what you wanted to do, no one _human _would try to kill their friends!"

"And what makes you think I'm still your friend?"

"N-not your friend _now, _but I mean former friend because-"

Merlin tried to swing the sword at Morgana, but Morgana stuck the sword to the ground with her magic. They started to flash spells and counter spells at each other.

"Besides, you were never a true friend Merlin. You had showed me that you were always the enemy."

"I was your friend, Morgana! I listened to you, I helped you, I did everything in my power to make sure you were safe, and there was a time when I even-"

"You proved to me you were never my friend because you _poisoned _me."

This time Merlin stopped sending spells at Morgana. Merlin's face turned white and he gulped. Now, a single tear, an affectionate tear, a truly sorry tear fell down his cheek.

"You still won't forget that, will you?"

Morgana's jaw tightened. "I've never forgotten."

"And there hasn't been a day since then that I haven't regretted it, with all my heart."

Morgana swallowed a sob. Wait- _a sob? _Morgana turned around and headed to her horse.

Merlin just stood there, and watched her ride far away, and it was only when they were both miles away from each other that they hid, and _**just cried.**_

* * *

Ragnell woke up, the sun shining down on her face. The birds were chirping, the temperature was perfect, she had a whole day to spend with Percival- until she remembered. Morgana had visited her chambers last night. And Percival would know about Gwaine if she didn't ally with Morgana.

This was bad.

_Really bad._

What was she going to do? Risk Percival knowing and have him never trust her again, or even worse, lose any love he had for her or Gwaine, or ally with someone who had intentions of destroying all that Percival worked for?

Yet still… If she allied with Morgana she might be able to change her mind. She might be able to get Morgana to do whatever it is she wanted her to do, in a less destructive way. She could maybe get Morgana to make friends with the queen, and maybe all the knights and Percival would be safe.

_Yeah, _she thought. _That probably won't work. But it's worth a shot. _

You never know unless you try. It was safer this way. _Better, this way._

As soon as Ragnell was all ready, she headed outside to the training field to watch Percival fight. It may be a little embarrassing for him, but Ragnell was overjoyed to see Percival. She just couldn't resist.

She pulled up the bottom her dress, and sat down at a bench that was right near where all the spears and swords were kept to rest on.

Percival looked at his mother. He had to admit his mother was very beautiful and young looking for her age. Come to think of it she was young. Only 42 years old. Most people's mothers were much older. She had told Percival that he was born when she was only 14 years old.

Percival was always confused why so young, but he then thought back, that when his mother was young, they married earlier.

Ragnell watched Percival train against Leon. He was so skilled a sword, Ragnell was astonished. Her son was so talented.

Ragnell knew Percival was her favorite child above all. Yes, it's bad to play favorites, but Percival still was, and when she had lost him, she had lost it all.

* * *

"We have to do something about this sickness, Gaius."

Alice and Gaius were standing in the throne room with Gwen and Ragnell, who had just came in from watching Percival.

"My Lady, I have tried everything possible."

"Merlin should have killed Morgana by now. He should also be back soon."

Alice's eyes opened wide. "Do you think Morgana stopped him?"

Ragnell shook her head. "No, Merlin is too powerful."

"Maybe there's someone else that allied with Morgana," Alice suggested.

"No," Gaius shook his head. "I know Merlin far too well. He could have stopped anyone who attacked from behind."

"Are you even sure he found her?" Alice asked.

Gaius nodded. "I'm sure. I got word last night by bird."

"Did he say anything about her?" Gwen almost whispered.

"No, all it said was he found Morgana. Nothing else."

"Something must've stopped him then."

"But what?" Ragnell asked, eyebrows raised.

They all looked at each other, wondering what could have possibly stopped Merlin, the most powerful sorcerer alive, to kill Morgana, his worst enemy.

* * *

"A-aithusa?"

Eyes red from crying, throat sore from screaming, and heart hurt from feelings, he looked up only to see a white dragon staring down at him.

She had grown so much bigger. She didn't look as sweet and innocent as she did when she had first hatched.

Merlin loved Aithusa but was heartbroken, _again, _about how she joined Morgana.

_Morgana._

His meeting with Morgana had made him lose it. He had grabbed a scrap piece of paper, and wrote word to Gaius. After that, he had lashed out, hitting himself, bawling on the floor, and screaming at the top of his lungs. If you were there, it would have been quite a sight to see someone so devastated.

He didn't understand. How could he find it in him to kill her, but now just a few words made him feel like he could never be happy again?

He hadn't done the right thing. He had betrayed Morgana. But at the same time, he had done the right thing. He saved Camelot. He hadn't betrayed her, she had betrayed them.

They were friends. More than friends.

But they were enemies.

Aithusa looked down on Merlin, eyes filled with sadness. Was she sad at the sight of her dragonlord, or sad that she hadn't found Morgana yet?

_Had _she found Morgana yet?

Aithusa was Morgana's only friend at the time. Maybe Morgana wasn't Aithusa's friend.

"Can you speak?" whispered Merlin. His voice was scratchy and it hurt to talk, so whispering the best choice.

Aithusa shook her head.

Merlin looked down with disappointment.

He did his best to stand up, only from all of that running around and hitting the trees, he was quite unbalanced.

As he stood up, he saw a severe wound on Aithusa's wing.

Merlin gasped. The blood was spewing out, red and swollen.

"What happened to you?"

Aithusa shook her head once more.

"_Hello, Emrys…"_

It was the voice of Aithusa! It was in dragontongue, but Merlin understood it completely.

"_Ai-aithusa… You're speaking…"_

"_Yes, Emrys. I do not know how to speak, yet since you are my dragonlord, you can understand my cries, my troubles through your mind."_

"_What happened to you?"_

"_That does not matter now. Morgana will come looking for me sooner or later. I am her only friend. You must keep me hidden, you must."_

"_So you were never her friend?"_

"_No. Yet I could not leave. But you must go back to Camelot, for I have seen that everyone is awaiting your arrival."_

"_But Aithusa…"_

"_I will return. I promise."_

And, with as much force as Aithusa could, she flew away, the one wing not as graceful as the other, and the white dragon was out of sight.

* * *

"Merlin!"

Gaius hugged Merlin after he got of his horse.

"Where have you been?" Gaius looked closely at Merlin, when he realized Merlin's eyes were red and he could see there had been tear stains. His knuckles were cut open deep, dry blood surrounding the wound.

"Merlin, what happened?"

"I-it's nothing, Gaius…"

"No, Merlin, what did she do to you?"

"Gaius I'm fine, I swear! She did nothing, I promise you!"

Gaius raised his famous eyebrow. "Then how did you get wounds on your knuckles and why do you look like you've just been crying?"

"Gaius, for the last time, _I'm fine._"

Gaius understood. Morgana must've hurt him, that's why he looked so ruined. He would talk about this with him alone.

* * *

"Merlin, did you kill Morgana?"

Gwen was still in the throne room, eyes focused on a piece of paper with more deaths of people.

Gwen noticed the wound and tears to, but she decided it was best not to say anything, as he might not want to talk about it.

Merlin shook his head. "No, my Lady. I'm sorry. I truly am."

Gwen tilted her head to the side, confused. "What stopped you? Surely your powers are strong enough to defeat her?"

Merlin was silent for a little while. "I-I'm not quite sure if I want to talk about it, Gwen."

Gwen bit her lip. "Okay, I understand," she said, even though she didn't.

Merlin nodded, jaw tight. "Thank you, Gwen. I'm glad we've stayed friends over the years."

Gwen smiled. "I am too. You've always been loyal. Hopefully everyone here will stay that way, now."

Merlin gave a small bow, and left the room, the lump still in his throat.

* * *

_You have to go see Ragnell tonight, otherwise your plan won't go into action._

Morgana was dreading going to Camelot, fearing that Ragnell would say no, or worse, she would see Merlin.

Her encounter with him in the forest that morning had really moved her, in neither a good nor bad way.

What he had said…

_I was your friend, Morgana! I listened to you, I helped you, I did everything in my power to make sure you were safe, and there was a time when I even-_

He even what?

_Stop thinking about him, stop. _

Everything always came down to Merlin. At night she would lay in her bed, the image of him poisoning her, her lying in his arms as she died, replayed through her mind.

This made her hatred grow even more.

Things had gotten a little bit out of control. More than she wanted it too, but it was actually best that way. The more she got what she wanted.

She, her heart beating with nerves, rode towards Camelot.

She headed up to Ragnell's chambers, using the same spell she had used last time.

When she got there, Ragnell was already sitting in a chair, candles still lit, and eyes wide awake.

Morgana grinned. "I expect you've made your decision by now?"

Ragnell gulped and nodded. "I have, Morgana. I will ally with you as long as you don't tell Percival. You _can't _tell Percival."

Morgana laughed her evil laugh. "Wonderful, Ragnell! And just to make sure you don't betray me now, I've brought you a little present."

Ragnell looked afraid. "W-what is it?"

Out of her sack, Morgana pulled out a little box. "I would like to introduce you to my little friend the Neraeth."

She opened the box, and out came a little mini black lizard-looking thing.

But when the Neraeth opened its small mouth, enormous fangs bloodstained showed, and it hissed a slithering hiss.

"What does it d-do?"

Morgana laughed. "No fear, Ragnell. It wont hurt, not at all. I promise you. The only thing you need to worry about is betraying me. _Then _it will hurt."

Ragnell was instantly regretting on telling agreeing to ally with Morgana. But she might have done something worse if she hadn't.

"The venom from the fangs of the Neraeth will be put inside of you. He just needs to bite you that's all, but like I said, it won't hurt. But the venom will run through your veins, and this," she pointed at a bracelet on her wrist, "will glow whenever you have betrayed me. So I will know Ragnell. I will know."

The biting didn't hurt at all. It actually felt more like pleasure. Such pleasure it almost seemed too good to be true…

* * *

"Merlin, please tell me what happened."

Gaius and Merlin were sitting at the table along with Alice, and Merlin was playing with his food, like he always did when he was thinking about something very hard.

"I can't." Merlin choked out.

Alice smirked. The boy was so dramatic.

Gaius looked at Alice. "Alice, I think Merlin would prefer it if we talked about it alone."

Alice furrowed her brow. "Gaius! That's not very nice. I thought it would be lovely to spend every dinner with you until our marriage!"

Gaius gave her a look with those eyes she couldn't resist. "Please, Alice. Just this once."

Alice sighed. "Enjoy your little _talk_," she muttered.

As soon as Gaius made sure Alice was in the other room, and not listening, he took the chance to get Merlin to tell him something.

"Merlin, please. Tell me."

"I can't. I already told you, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I-It's not something I feel comfortable talking about, that's all."

Gaius nodded sadly. Probably love problems. "Well, can you at least tell me about Morgana?"

Merlin started to say something, but hen quickly stopped. This was not going to be easy to talk about.

"Merlin, please. People are dying. I need to know why you didn't kill Morgana."

"Gaius, it's just I…" his voice trailed off.

"Merlin. You can tell me."

"I just CAN'T!" Merlin said, getting up, and starting to pace around the room. "She was angry Gaius, like she normally is! But she didn't try to kill me, I tried to kill her! The things she said, it made me feel like I was the one at fault! No one stopped me, I stopped myself."

Gaius' jaw dropped. "So, you _chose_ not to kill her?"

"No, I wanted to, but I just- _couldn't! _I couldn't find it in me to try and kill her for who-knows how many times I have, and I just… don't know! I stopped myself!"

Gaius didn't quite understand. Merlin had always tried to find goodness in people. Did he honestly believe Morgana should have a second chance? He would be angry with Merlin, if Merlin didn't look so devastated.

"I'm sorry Gaius."

Gaius exhaled loudly. "Merlin, I'm not angry with you. All I want is the sickness to go away, because any of us could become sick. Maybe even the queen."

Merlin looked at Gaius, horror on his face. "I'm truly sorry Gaius."

He bit his lip, eyes starting to turn red, and then walked out the door.

Gaius looked at the ground. There was something else Merlin wasn't telling him. And Merlin normally told Gaius _everything. Everything._

* * *

_Morgana felt so happy. Happier than she had felt in a long time._

_She felt a warm arm wrap around her waist. She looked up to her right. Merlin was smiling down on her. And she smiled back._

_Flashes went through her mind. A chamber decorated with purple flowers, two dark haired children running around. A vision of a ring being slipped onto her finger appeared in front of her eyes._

_Her picking out a dress, being fitted, and the same feeling of warmth around her waist came again. _

_A dark bed. Warm, too._

_Then sunlight shining down as she felt something press onto her lips._

_An island in the middle of a lake, with a tall tower. There she saw herself tend to something in a beautiful stone tomb._

_It wasn't long before she felt the warmth again. Now, it was all over her body. She felt an overwhelming happiness now. So happy, she thought she was going to burst._

Then she woke up.

* * *

**Like it? I would be really happy if you review and give some ideas!  
**

**Next: The feast! **


	6. Chapter 6: Attacks

**Oh my gosh, sorry I took so long. Again. At first I had no idea what to write, then I had too much to write I had to stop. Thank you again for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! I'm trying to get opinions from both sides of the story to make it interesting. Sorry there's no legend this time, there was too much that happened in this chapter! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Attack

A lot had changed in the five kingdoms. King Olaf was dead, and King Ryon had taken over only about a decade ago. But when King Ryon was killed, the Lady Vivian was left to fend for herself. She couldn't be crowned as ruler since she was a princess, so their kingdom fell. The people had nowhere to go, no ruler, and there was no one in the family lineage that could take over. Vivian, as spoiled as she was, was extremely upset since she could not live in luxury as a princess anymore. Struck by her beauty, a knight smuggled her out of the kingdom because he knew people would attack since they were vulnerable.

The lands of Vivian's kingdom went to Queen Annis, and everyone in her kingdom lived on their lives as they usually did, and the castle went to a rich lord. Meanwhile, the knight kept Vivian hidden, fearing what anyone would do if they found her. They lived in a small cottage in the forests, and much to Vivian's dissatisfaction, they had to live like peasants, and even worse, in hiding. The knight tried to win Vivian's heart, but Vivian informed him that despite how hard he tried, he was not good enough for her. Of course, her enchantment on Arthur had worn off. Over the course of the years, she became less snooty, and kinder, but the poor knight still didn't win her heart. She just thought of him as a friend. But one day the knight went out to find food, and was attacked by bandits. Vivian searched all over for him, scared and crying when she got lost. She wandered for days, thirsty, hungry and sad. But then another king, King Mark of Cornwall found her. Having recently lost his love, Iseult, he was quite depressed, also knowing the fact that Iseult never loved him in the first place. But he was on a hunting trip, and he fell in love with Vivian since she reminded him so much of Iseult, and brought her back to his castle. They grew close, and he was considered her ward for a year, when he finally proposed to her. That was how Vivian became Queen of Cornwall. After King Sarrum died, they took his lands as well.

Meanwhile, things had happened in other kingdoms. Odin was alive and well, preparing for the feast in Camelot. He was living as a king should, and he was actually quite upset at the fact Arthur had died.

Now, after Cenred had died, a man named Lot had invaded his lands and declared himself as king. He was now ruler of Cenred's lands, and although Lot was not related to Cenred, the people accepted him gladly, not wanting to go into rule from another kingdom. Lot was preparing to come to the feast as well.

Another kingdom's kings had died out too. Bayard of Mercia had died of old age only a few months after he had come to Camelot, and there was the whole fiasco with the poisoned chalice. Since Bayard of Mercia was actually very old, his lands went to his son, Pelles. Pelles had a daughter Elaine, but no son, so no rightful heir to the throne, so although Elaine had a son, Galahad, he could not take the throne. So when King Pelles was killed by Balyn, their kingdom died out as well, only their lands did not go to another kingdom, instead they were abandoned, since everyone had left to live in other kingdoms. Only they had new rulers now…

Queen Annis was prepared to come to the feast too, as were King Godwyn and Princess Elena. King Alined had died as well, so they took his lands.

Princess Mithian was also prepared to go to the feast along with her father King Rodor, were also heading for the feast in Camelot. They were all upset and wished to give the queen anything she needed.

* * *

The city was abuzz. People were outside all the time singing, laughing, dancing, humming random tunes, and their faces were lit up. This was finally something to cheer up about since they hadn't had anything to be happy about for a long time.

Everyone was here. They all had gone to their chambers, and they were all fixed up and ready. The actual _feast _wasn't until three day's time, but everyone had gotten here a little bit early for extra celebration.

Leon knew it was his time to get a move on. Spend a day with Mithian or _something. _She was here. Who knew when he would see her after?

Of course, he had been the one who had to escort her to her chambers. He was trying his best not to stare or stutter.

He opened the door to her chambers. "So, these are your chambers that you'll be staying in. If you need anything just ask, and you should have some servants to care for you- I-I mean, take care of you, or I mean…"

Mithian laughed. "I know what you mean."

Leon smiled. _Phew. _

Leon was just about to leave the room when Mithian said, "Leon?"

Leon turned around. "Yes, my Lady?"

She sat down and patted a chair right near her. "I've been feeling quite lonely lately. I was wondering if you could just sit and talk with me?"

Leon stood still for a moment, eyebrows raised. He stuttered as he sat down awkwardly in the chair across from Mithian.  
Mithian smiled. "Leon, I'm not going to bite you."

Leon put a smile on his face to cover up his nervousness. "I know. So, um, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Mithian shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Just how things have been going in Camelot. I heard Merlin is a sorcerer. How surprising is that? I would have never guessed!"

"Me neither! He never seemed like the type, except sometimes he could do things that confused me a little. But now I'm completely aware that it was sorcery."

Mithian nodded. "Where is he now, anyways?"

"He should be with Gaius in his chambers. How come?"

"Well, I know how attached he was to Arthur. It can't have been easy when he died."

Leon smiled sadly. "Yes. He told me that Arthur died right in his arms."

Mithain's head threw back just a little in shock and hurt. "Poor thing."

Leon looked at her, admiring her beauty. She caught his eye for a split second, then after that looked down.

"Umm," Leon said as he shifted. "So, uh, how have things been for you?"

Mithian sighed. "Quite disappointing, really. Things have been really boring. I've been doing my duty as a princess and all the other things. This has been the most exciting thing in months."

"I'm glad you came here."

"Oh, t-thank you."

Leon paused and stared at her for a moment.

"Sorry, um…"

"No, no, thank you for saying that. It means a lot actually. I feel like I haven't had many friends. I'm glad I came here too. It's good to see my friends again."

Leon smiled at her. "Well, I really must be going."

He sat up and walked to the door. Just before he opened it he turned around. And before he could stop himself, he said it.

"Mithian, would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow?"

Mithian looked surprised. "Uh, sure!"

Leon couldn't believe he had actually asked her that. After years of thinking of when he would, he had done it.

"So, uh, maybe we could talk more about this… you know, stuff."

Mithian nodded her head and smiled.

"H-how about a hunting trip and b-breakfast?"

Mithian laughed. "I would love that. Thank you Leon."

And Leon walked out the door, half relieved and half really happy.

* * *

Alice was probably more excited than anyone. The feast was three days away, and she and Gaius were getting married two days after the feast! So she was getting married in six days!

She knew she was a bit old, but there was still every reason to find a wedding dress, wasn't there?

She was now working on a potion in Gaius' chambers, and she was humming along to a tune that didn't actually exist and she skipped and danced around the room, smiling.

Gaius was out delivering potions to more people, and she couldn't care less about what Merlin was doing until he barged into the room.

"Don't you know how to knock?" she scoffed.

Merlin cleared his throat as he grabbed a sack. "Um, Alice, these are my chambers too."

Alice smirked. "Not so. Once Gaius and I are married, you are to move out."

Merlin looked up. "What?"

"I said you are to move out."

"But- why?"

"Well, I'll be in here permanently, and we can't have you sleeping on the floor forever, now can we?"

Merlin looked hurt. "But, can't we just get another bed?"

"Not possible."

"Sure, it is, the queen can get me-"

"Gaius even admitted he didn't want you here anymore."

Merlin gulped. "You're lying, Alice."

"Actually, Merlin, you'd be surprised to know I'm not. He even said you are a grown man _and _a member of the court, so you should be able to be given a nice room. Also, he doesn't want you to disrupt us."

Merlin gave Alice an icy glare. "Disrupt what?"

Alice snickered. "Merlin, we're going to be a married couple. We want to have private conversations."

"But Gaius has taught me everything I know, I need him to talk to. I don't care if I have to sleep on the floor, I'm staying here."

"Shut up, Merlin. You are leaving here and that's that. I don't care what you say. I'm starting to wonder how everyone likes you considering you are such a spoiled, stubborn brat."

Merlin's eyes widened. He was starting to dislike Alice even more. "And I'm starting to wonder how Gaius could love someone so cruel and selfish."

Merlin walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him, his magic causing all of Alice's potions to spill and break. Why did she hate him so much? He thought they should have been good friends.

But apparently they could not.

* * *

It was starting to become obvious the queen was pregnant. That lunchtime, she had eaten way more than she would have normally, asking for three times the amount she wanted and all day, she was having a strange craving for grapes. She was constantly asking for grapes all day.

Vivian had wanted to spend all day with Gwen surprisingly. She was interested with hearing what happened between her and Arthur. Everyone was merry except for Ragnell.

Ragnell had gotten a message by bird from Morgana telling her that they would need to meet each other that night at the edge of the forest.

She had been quiet all day, and Percival was worried about her. She kept telling him she was fine, but Percival knew his mother too well.

But that night, most reluctantly, she went to the edge of the wood and found Morgana standing there.

Morgana smiled. "Hello Ragnell. I trust all the kings and their lovely queens have come and settled in Camelot without worry?"

Ragnell nodded. "Yes, my Lady. Tell me, what must I do?"

"Well, during the feast, you must say you are feeling sick. That is when you will come to me. I will be waiting with my army, and we will attack. You must tell me when the time is right, okay?"

Ragnell nodded. "Is that all?"

"No. Just before the feast, I want you to slip this into Merlin's mouth." She held up a little bottle. "I don't care how you do it, just make sure it's done."

Ragnell took the bottle and gulped. "Is this going to kill him?"

Morgana pursed her lips. "No, it will just render him unconscious. That way, his magic will not be able to stop my powerful army, and I'll be able to keep him in the cells, and we'll be able to execute him the most painful way possible."

"W-what about everyone else?"

"The queen must die. I might have spared her if she wasn't with child, but she is, and that little rascal inside of her would take my throne from me."

"And the knights?"

"We'll see how they cooperate. But once I am queen, I can set laws into action and make the kingdom better."

Ragenll looked down and nodded. "Morgana- can I ask you one favor?"

Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Morgana, please- just don't hurt many people. They're innocent."

Morgana smiled. "Ragnell, it will be fine. Remember, I've been given a second chance at life. Now, I know I am not as kind as I used to be, not as loving as I used to be, and I know I have hurt more people than I would have before. But I am still the same person. I have found a cause worth fighting for, and sometimes such measures are necessary to finally get what is needed. But maybe once I am queen, I can be more happy and kinder, because I will know that my fellow people are accepted and Camelot will be safe. And I think that's why I was given a second chance too- to help my people but in a less destructive way. So that is what I shall do. You need not fear, unless you betray me."

Ragnell was confused. What was she talking about? What did she mean by her _people? _

But before she could ask, Morgana was gone.

* * *

Merlin found that being Court Sorcerer was actually quite boring. Lately, nothing had been going on except the illness. The illness wasn't affecting the citadel as badly as it was the countryside, but people were still dying. He had to keep tending the sick, and it was annoying, because he was supposed to be doing _magic_ and all.

He also didn't like the fact that he was the one who had caused all these deaths. Technically, it was Morgana's fault, but still, Merlin hadn't killed her, when he could have.

He still missed Arthur. Sometimes he found himself walking into Arthur's chambers, thinking he had something to do for him, when he realized that Arthur was dead.

He was walking down the corridor to Leon's chambers. He had heard that Leon was to spend the day with Princess Mithian. Who would have guessed!

He was going to give him some food and he had put it all neatly in a basket for him. Although he wasn't a servant anymore, he felt the need to do these things for people just out of kindness.

He knocked on Leon's door.

Leon opened the door, his hair brushed, his face clean, and probably looking the best he had in ages. Merlin understood. If Leon liked Mithian, he didn't want to go looking like they never washed.

"I brought you your food."

"Merlin, you didn't need to. The servants could've. And you're not a servant anymore."

Merlin shrugged. "It's the least I can do. Have fun today."

Leon smiled and nodded as Merlin left. Leon took a deep breath and headed out the door too.

He brushed his hair back, making sure everything was in place. Then he walked out to the courtyard, ready to meet Princess Mithian.

And there she was waiting, as beautiful as ever. A servant helped her onto her horse. She smiled.

"Hello Leon," she laughed. "Are you ready to be beaten?"

Leon hopped onto his horse. "Who said anything about a competition?"

Mithian shrugged mischievously. "Me."

They then rode as fast as they could out into the woods.

The hunting was great fun. Sadly, Mithian won their "competition", catching a fox, a rabbit and even a deer. Leon had only caught two rabbits, but he loved to see Mithian so happy.

After they were done and tired, they sat down to eat some lunch. Merlin had packed them meat, fruit, vegetables and some bread and cheese. Quite the feast!

They sat down on the blanket with pillows, and Mithian grabbed a strawberry.

"Mm," she said between chews. "This is really good."

Leon nodded and grabbed one for himself. "So, are you excited for the actual feast?"

Mithian nodded enthusiastically. "I love big parties where everyone is laughing and having fun. But sometimes I like to get away to quiet places like this, and escape the life of a princess. I have so many duties, and sometimes I don't want to be proper. I just want to laugh and have fun."

"I understand. It's a great honor to be knight, but I've never really been given the chance to express myself. They know me as the quiet one, when actually I have a lot to say."

"Then why don't you say it?"

"Well, it's just… I never really get the chance to. I feel as if I go against the kingdom's opinion, it's kind of like not being loyal."

"But it's not."

"I know. Exactly. But I feel uncomfortable giving my opinion."

Mithian raised her eyebrows. "You could try and give your opinion to me."

"Umm, okay. What would you like me to say?"

"Anything. Tell me what you plan on doing for the future."

"Wooh, that's quite a personal question."

"True. Let's start with a less-"

"No, no, I actually like that question. So, let's see, what do I plan on doing?"

"Do you still want to stay a knight?"

Leon nodded. "Yes, it's been my life's ambition, and my life has been so much more fun since I became a knight. Much more adventurous too."

"So, do you plan on staying a knight until you're an old man?" Mithian giggled.

Leon laughed. "No! Imagine me, trying to fight, but not even able to stand on my own two feet!"

"That would be quite a sight! I would love to see that!"

Leon smiled. "But I also want to maybe find a wife, have kids, the usual."

Mithian nodded, understandingly. "Me as well. I would love to have children. My father expects me to be married off, but I want to find love myself. Although, the last time I did with Arthur, he rejected me."

"Oh yes, I remember that."

"You have no idea how humiliating that was! I was humiliated, angry, and most of all hurt. I didn't care what he said about the land, like that would have ever made up for breaking my heart."

Leon shifted. "I understand."

Mithian's eyes narrowed. "You were there when that happened, weren't you?"

Leon nodded.

"So you saw how angry I was."

"Yes."

"Well, things change. Who knows what will happen to me after this, happen to both of us."

* * *

"My Lady, you must take this antidote."

Gwen was in Gaius' chambers, on the bed. She had just eaten, gotten sick, and then fainted.

"I don't think I can fit any more drinks or food in me, Gaius, I feel like I might burst."

Merlin put a washcloth to her forehead.

"But it will make you feel better, I prepared it myself," Alice said as she tapped the queen's shoulder.

She drank it, and after a fit of coughs she said, "Thank you."

She sat back, hand on her stomach, groaning in pain. "Is it supposed to hurt this much?"

"Everyone is different," said Gaius.

"I hope I'm not this sick for the feast. If I have to much of an appetite, I will ruin everyone else's!"

"Nonsense! I am sure you will be fine."

Gwen attempted to get up, but Gaius stopped her. "My Lady, it would be better if you got some rest."

She nodded, the as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell fast asleep.

Merlin bit his lip. "I hope she'll be alright."

Gaius got up and started putting supplies away. "There's no need to worry, Merlin, it's normal for every woman with child."

Merlin had been quiet with Gaius lately ever since Alice had admitted that Gaius didn't want Merlin with them anymore.

Merlin leaned back against the wall. "Wow, Arthur is going to a _father."_

Arthur. He missed Arthur more than words could explain. He didn't know whether to grieve over Arthur's death, to show that he would never be forgotten, or get on with his life, because if Arthur was here, he wouldn't want everyone to forget about their lives, and have his death make everyone's spirits die too. Arthur would wan everyone happy.

"Speaking of parents, have you heard from your mother?" asked Gaius.

Merlin gasped. "No! I haven't!"

"Merlin! I thought you went out for her weeks ago!"

"I-I did, but I kind of forgot after my encounter with Morgana!"

Merlin looked around then grabbed his bag, quickly.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

"I'm going after her."

"No, Merlin, it's too dangerous! Especially with the disease and Morgana out there!"

Merlin looked at Gaius. "Please Gaius, it's my mother. I'll see you in a bit!"

Gaius sighed in worry and annoyance.

"See Gaius?" Alice said smugly. "I told you he's old enough to cope for himself."

Gaius looked at Alice. "Please Alice. Just this once, please, stop."

* * *

"Aithusa!"

Morgana gasped as she remembered Aithusa for the first time since her return. How could she have forgotten about Aithusa?

She was in her castle, sitting on her throne. The guards took a look at her, surprised by her sudden little cry.

She got up and headed towards the guards. "Have you seen Aithusa? I need her."

They shook their heads.

Morgana swallowed. "We _need _her. Not only might she be vital part of our plan, but she's my friend. My only friend."

They nodded. "Would you like us to search for her?" asked one of the guards.

Morgana nodded. "If you find her, bring her to me straightaway. If not, I'll go and find her myself."

The guards nodded and left.

Morgana knew that she wasn't exactly a happy person, but Aithusa was the only person that brought her happiness. She _needed _Aithusa. She loved her more than anything.

That brought back memories of being imprisoned by the Sarrum. Two long years trapped at the bottom of a pit, nowhere to move, no way to see light. Trapped in chains for two years, watching the only thing you love suffer.

It made her colder than she ever thought possible.

They blamed her for turning so hateful. But she had a reason.

So many reasons in fact.

Yet she would not give up. It is worth risking your life for a good cause.

The guards searched all night but found no sign of Aithusa. Morgana decided it was time to search for herself.

She went riding out on her horse. She knew exactly how to find Aithusa. And she knew exactly where.

* * *

It was the day before the feast. People were even more abuzz than they were the days before.

Mithian and Leon were spending a lot of time together. Even the peasants were inviting people to celebrate.

People normally set up the decoration the day before. All feasts were prepared and exaggerated with decorations.

This time they had put up garlands with small white flowers, Gwen's favorite. People were riding into the forest for just enjoyable rides.

Unfortunately for Merlin, his ride in the forest wasn't enjoyable. He rode all night, searching for his mother.

He was just about to give up hope (and fall asleep) when he heard a scratchy, yet familiar voice.

"Merlin…"

That opened his eyes wide. He spun around as fast as lightning.

There on the ground, face black and shriveled, was his mother.

"Mother!"

They rode back to Camelot, Hunith lying on Merlin's lap. Merlin tried to ride as gently yet as fast as he could.

He carried his mother inside Gaius' chambers.

"Gaius! It's my mother! She has the illness!" Merlin cried between tears.

Gaius ran and examined her face.

Instead of breathing, Hunith took raspy gasps.

"Gaius, do something!"

Gaius looked at Merlin. "Merlin, you know there is nothing I can do! If you didn't want your mother to get infected, you should have killed Morgana!"

Merlin sat down, head in hands, and bawling.

Gaius looked down at Merlin disapprovingly. "Merlin, this is of your doing, you know."

"I KNOW!" He exhaled loudly. "I know."

"M-merlin…" gasped Hunith.

Merlin sat up and took his mother's hand. "I will cure you. I promise."

* * *

It was dusk. Morgana had been riding all day. But finally she was there, where she had first met Aithusa.

"Aithusa…" she whispered. "I know you're here. There's no need to hide. Morgana's here. I'm safe."

And there she was, Aithusa was there, wing bloodied and ripped. This was always where Aithusa hid when she was scared or alone. It had happened before, Aithusa had been flying, when she was hit by and arrow, and she flew to the one place, the place where they were right then.

It had become their secret agreement to go there if they were ever in need.

"What happened to you?"

Aithusa shook her head. Something bad must have happened.

Morgana put her hand out and started petting her cheek. "It's okay. You're safe with me, I won't let anyone harm you."

Aithusa curled up at Morgana's feet. Morgana smiled. She had missed this sweet thing.

"Aithusa, I'm back. I'm not dead. Do you know what that means?"

Aithusa looked up at Morgana.

"That means that we'll get the throne of Camelot, and you will be excepted and loved by everyone."

She then took all night to get back to her castle, but she was happy to have Aithusa back.

When she got to her castle, she went to her bedroom, and sat on her bed. Aithusa came up beside her. Morgana got some supplies and tended to Aithusa's wound.

"If only you could speak, then you could tell me."

Aithusa looked down. Morgana put a bandage around where it was hurt, and she held it in her arms tightly.

"It's okay. No one can hurt you now."

Aithusa jumped on the bed with her. "Aithusa, I need you to do something. We're attacking tomorrow, and I want you to help me. No one will be able to resist you, especially since Emrys will be gone, now won't he?"

Morgana cradled Aithusa's head. "He'll be gone. You won't have to obey his orders anymore. You can be free, no _dragonlord _or whatever he is to boss you around. You can go around and heal people, like you did me."

Morgana let go of Aithusa's head. "I don't know if people will accept me. They will see me as a cruel person, but sometimes pain is needed to do what's right. Hopefully a few people will understand. I know you do. Thank you for being at my side Aithusa."

* * *

It was the day of the feast! The cooks were preparing good food, and Merlin had tried to sneak a pie for himself, until that bossy old cook told him to get his hands off the food. Even as Court Sorcerer, things were still the same.

Gaius had found an antidote that could allow Hunith to walk around and communicate, but it didn't cure the disease completely, but it was enough to keep Merlin's mind at rest for the feast.

Ragnell had been called my Morgana again, and she met with her in the Darkling Woods.

Surely enough, Morgana was waiting, smirking, schemes running through her mind, and eyes sparkling with excitement.

"So Ragnell, how is everyone?"

"Excited. Very excited."

"How is the queen?"

"She's been getting sick, but she's better now."

Morgana snickered.

"S-so, Morgana, you're just going to come in and attack?"

"Ragnell, they're not going to let me in if I ask politely. I'm a criminal in their view. The only way to get in is to attack."

Ragnell nodded.

"And Ragnell, don't forget the poison."

Ragnell sucked in her breath. "I won't My Lady."

"And remember, I'm still watching your loyalties."

* * *

"Merlin?"

Ragnell knocked on the door to Gaius' chambers quietly.

Merlin came out the door of his old bedroom, now Alice's, and looked at Ragnell.

"Are you alright, Ragnell?" he asked.

She shook her head. "The feast starts in an hour, and I just wanted to ask if you had anything that cures a headache. I have a terrible one right now."

He nodded and smiled. "Of course!"

Ragnell clutched the potion that was in her hands. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

She knew Merlin wouldn't get killed since he was a creature of magic, but it was still terrifying to do this. She, Ragnell, was going to do this.

Merlin turned around and handed her a bottle filled with a liquid.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Is there anything else you need?"

"Well, there is one thing…" That was when she pulled out the dagger from her pocket in through Merlin's stomach.

Merlin fell to the floor, stomach bubbling and oozing with blood. He looked at her with horror.

She pinned him to the floor, and he struggled to get up, but with the wound, it was hurting him and he couldn't even compete with a woman older than him. She opened the bottle, and forced it down Merlin's throat.

Merlin was now unconscious, lying on the floor, blood pouring out his side.

Ragnell sat up and brushed herself off. That was surprisingly easy. Now all she had to do was find the best time to "feel sick".

She walked into the dining hall. People were pouring inside there too, rich and poor, nobles, kings, queens, and servants. There was so much food there could be leftovers for the whole year. Ragnell sat down next to Gaius and Alice.

"Where's Merlin?" asked Gaius.

"Oh," Ragnell jumped in. "I was just in your chambers to get a potion for my headache. Fortunately I'm all better, but Merlin told me he felt he was coming down with something, so he would miss the feast."

Gaius narrowed his eyes. "That's strange."

Ragnell nodded. "He probably wanted to stay with his mother too."

Gaius nodded, finally understanding.

Ragnell sat at the feast for about an hour and a half, and just had time to enjoy herself. She actually liked this, it was fun secretly plotting.

She ate and talked with a lot of people. She made sure everyone was there, and most definitely they were. All the kings and queens, servants, everyone was there, totally unsuspecting what was about to happen.

After Ragnell was full and felt that it was the middle of the feast, the time people would least suspect, she got up out of her chair.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid that headache is returning. If you would excuse me, I think I'll retire myself for the night."

Gaius and Alice nodded, and she walked out the door, people not noticing her, as they were too busy enjoying their feast.

She went as quietly and sneakily as she could to the forest. She met Morgana there, an army of more than a thousand men and the dragon, Aithusa.

Ragnell thought that compared to this, Camelot looked helpless.

Morgana smirked. "Let's go."

The first things that the people heard in the palace were the screams from outside. The queen immediately got up and looked around.

"What's going on?"

A guard from outside came in. "My Lady, we are under attack."

The queen started to panic. "Who's attacking us?"

Gaius sat up, paralyzed. "Morgana."

All the knights immediately drew their swords and ran out the door to fight.

Gaius and Guinevere started to walk as quickly as they could. Princess Mithian followed.

"I'll get the people to take shelter inside. Gaius, set up your hospital, and Mithian, go get Merlin, we need him in this situation. As quick as you can!"

The queen instructed half of the servants to help Gaius set up the hospital, all the knights ran outside and started to fight all the attackers, and Gwen and the other kings and queens, on their own will, went to help the people to stay safe inside.

Mithian grabbed a sword given to her, and ran as fast as she could to Gaius' chambers, occasionally slashing the sword at a knight coming to attack, then she finally got there.

But when she was there, she saw Merlin, blood spilled on the floor, and unconscious.

Mithian gasped. "GAIUS!" she screamed.

She ran to the hospital, which was now all set up. "Gaius!"

Gaius looked up. "What is it? Where's Merlin?"

Mithian shook her head.

"What's happened to him?"

"I went into your chambers, and there he was, laying on the floor, a wound in his stomach. He was unconscious, Gaius! What do we do?"

Gaius looked around. "Come with me. We must get him."

Outside, where everyone was fighting, people were dying each second. Leon and Percival were slaying more people than anyone else. Blood splattered the stone floor, and warriors screamed.

Suddenly they heard a roar. Leon and Percival looked up. There was the white dragon!

Where was Merlin when they needed him? The dragon roared, fire spreading all through the courtyard.

Percival and Leon dodged it just in time, but others weren't so lucky. Some people's clothes caught on fire, and they were screaming in agony.

Percival and Leon looked around. Saxons were running towards them, arms held in the air, screaming in anger. The dragon settled on the ground and breathed more fire.

Meanwhile Morgana was walking towards Gaius' chambers, her three head Saxons at her side.

As she was walking down the hall, she threw back Camelot knights, causing them to crash against the walls.

When all of a sudden she came across Gaius and Mithian running as fast as they could.

They abruptly stopped when they saw her. She gestured to two of the Saxons to arrest them. They took one each, and put a sword to their necks.

She used her magic to make them fall to the ground unable to move.

"Take them to the cells," she ordered. "If you see any other kings or queens take them with you."

They obeyed her and threw them in the cells when they got there.

Morgana continued with her one Saxon. She entered Gaius' chambers to see Merlin, bloodied and next to his mother.

"Perfect," she muttered.

She looked at Merlin's mother. Her face was black and shrunk up like a prune. What was wrong with her?

"Take the mother."

The Saxon picked up the mother.

Morgana smirked and looked down at Merlin. "I'll take care of him myself."

He didn't deserve to be carried, so she dragged him. All the way down to the cells, developing a few new bruises on the way.

Morgana was disgusted to see his sleeping face. "I hope that when you wake, you feel pain beyond endurance."

She slapped it once for pure satisfaction, then threw it in his own cell, far away from his friends', so he could suffer fear of his own death _alone._

They were all in the cells now. The servants were all squished into one, the citizens packed into two, Gaius, the Gwen, Hunith, Princess Mithian and all the other kings and queens in one, and right next to them all the knights of Camelot.

Yet Merlin was far away on his own, in his own cell, still unconscious.

Morgana felt déja vu, because this reminded her greatly of when she attacked Camelot with Morgause and was crowned queen.

_Morgause. _

She missed her. A lot.

She hoped she would have made her proud.

Morgana was happy. This had gone extremely well. All she needed to do now was be crowned, and then let the citizens go, and make sure they pledged their allegiance to her. Of course, they wouldn't be likely to do so. But she already had that figured out.

Ragnell didn't know why, but she shared the same happiness as Morgana. Before she was so reluctant to help her, why was she feeling so happy about it right now? But she shook it off. You always need to enjoy the moment, don't you?

Morgana went down to the cells to see how everyone was doing. Hopefully horribly.

But she wanted to see Merlin first.

She walked to his cell. He had woken up, and was screaming and pounding on the walls. Good thing Morgana had magic, then she could make an anti-spell lock.

"Hello Emrys."

Merlin stopped his screaming and slowly turned around. "I knew this was you, Morgana."

Morgana gave a pretend frown. "Aw, you aren't upset, are you?"

"Actually I am. Camelot already has its rightful queen Morgana. Go back to where you belong. _The world of the dead._"

Morgana threw him back against the wall using magic, and he coughed.

"You know what I'm wondering Morgana, why haven't you killed me already? Are you still scared of me?"

Morgana laughed. "Merlin, I have changed my tactics. The people will obey to me not because they are forced, because I will make them want to. And you, I want the pleasure of killing you with everyone watching. I'll have your body parts hung on the wall for everyone to see what a coward you were. Then when I don't want them anymore, I'll leave them to rot. Just like you left _me._"

Merlin snorted. "How could anyone want a queen so cruel?"

Morgana glared at him. "They'll want me if they want to be accepted. If everyone wants to be accepted. They'll want me if they want to protect a certain species. They'll want me if they need a good queen."

Merlin laughed. "Good queen? _Good queen? _You, a good queen? For someone so cold, you actually do have a sense of humor."

Morgana gritted her teeth. "Well, my kind will be accepted and the only one of our kind that will perish will be you. Then those with magic can be accepted like they should have been."

Merlin furrowed his brow, and shook his head. "What _are _you talking about?"

But before he could get an answer Morgana let out a glass-shattering shriek. She clutched her side, and fell over, screaming. Merlin ran up to the gate and saw her, face red, tears pouring down her cheeks, eyes squinted because of the pain in her side.

Merlin looked down on her, wondering what was causing all of this.

Morgana let out another scream. Since her betrayal, Merlin had never seen her look so helpless.

After the screaming stopped, it was only silence. Morgana wiped all the blood away from her side and saw a new word had appeared: always.

She disgustedly looked up at Merlin. Merlin caught a glimpse of what was on her side. His name… He saw his name…

* * *

**Do you like it? Please review! Ideas?**

**Next: Morgana's trying to rule. Is it going well? We'll see...**


	7. Chapter 7: The Rule

**I feel terrible, it's been almost 3 WHOLE WEEKS since I last updated. I've just been so busy with school, homework, activities, and I've had to do A LOT for my school play lately, and I feel like a bad person. Whatever, please accept my apologies, again, and hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

It felt nice sitting on the throne again. Oh, yes it did, it suited her very well. And now her enemies were chained to the floor, forced to watch her be crowned queen, the same way she did to Uther so many years ago.

Geoffrey of Monmouth was, yet again, forced to crown her. He was standing next to her, the crown hovering in his hands over her head.

There, in front of her, held by the guards, were Merlin, Guinevere and Gaius. Those fools.

"B-by the power vested in me, I n-now pronounce you Morgana P-pendragon," Geoffrey stuttered.

Morgana glared at him. "_Crown me," _she said through clenched teeth, "_now."_

Geoffrey let out a deep breath. "Queen of Camelot."

Merlin's eyes shot daggers at Morgana. Not that Morgana cared. She was way too happy now.

Wow. Her life's goal was accomplished. Uther was dead, Arthur was dead, and she was queen, ready to return magic to Camelot.

Well, actually, she could not truly be satisfied until Merlin was dead. And he was standing in front of her right now.

She could run him through any time she wanted. But even that wasn't enough. She wouldn't get the satisfaction of hearing his dying scream.

She had everything planned out. Today she would enjoy her first day as queen, and then tomorrow she would put her laws into order. She would write that magic is legal, and she would let the druids know as well. She would also right the law that the dragons are to be treated with respect. The next day, she would examine the army of knights. One by one, she would talk with them and convince them that it would be best to serve her. She would find something to get them to follow her. Threatening usually doesn't work for long, they only just run away and betray you, so she would only threaten if necessary. She wanted the people to know they serve her willingly and not with force. And the knights would soon find she could be very persuasive. Then the next day, she would head out to the outlying villages and put magic on their crops to make them grow stronger. Maybe then they would begin to love her. When she got back to the city, she would free the people and let them back to their town. She would apologize for imprisoning them, and she would think of an idea, because they love Guinevere… Surely they would hate her for that.

Morgana looked down at a horrified Guinevere, small belly poking out just a tiny bit.

_Okay_… she thought. _I could find a way to kill the child. Then I will let the villagers know Gwen will rule by my side… No, that's too much of a treat for her. I'll have her as a servant again, because she proved to be a good ally of mine, even though her mind was not her own._

So that was the plan. In a few days, she would bring out everyone including the kings and queens, and have them swear allegiance to her. Then there was Merlin. Unfortunately for him, he would not be given as many luxuries.

She would invite everyone in the kingdom to watch him be burned at the stake. No- that's not enough.

He would be dragged onto the wooden plank and he would hang until almost dead. Just on the brink of death, he would have his insides cut out of him, and he would watch as they burn in front of him and then she would kill him, the exact way he did her. A sword.

So yes, everyone would be watching. Better yet, everyone from the five kingdoms would be watching! She's have the king and queens get all of the people to watch, and then she'd hang Merlin's head, face frozen from screaming on the wall to remind everyone what a terrible person he was, and that his death would serve as a reminder to all people that they were on the wrong side before. He was the enemy.

Come to think of it, she should take over all the other kingdoms too. That would free magic to _all _of the lands, not just Camelot. It would be wonderful. So much power. And she would be _free. _

Perfect.

The three of the people sat there on their knees, breathing heavily. They thought that Morgana was dead, and she should not come back. Out of every one of their friends that could have, she had to be the one that came back.

Morgana got up, smiling, crown on her head. She looked down at her old friends.

"I hope you three will find my reign… enjoyable. You will see how very wrong you were. You will see that you all made the wrong decisions."

"Morgana, you cannot do this! These people are innocent!" cried Gwen.

Morgana looked down at Gwen. "Oh, I'm not going to do anything to the people. In fact, the people will live a better life with me as queen than they did with you."

She looked at the guards. "Take them away."

Then the guards dragged the prisoners away. _Perfect, _thought Morgana, _everything is going perfect…_

* * *

Gwen fell into the cell filled with all her friends, and they were all squished. She watched as they carried Merlin to the other side and heard him scream as they threw him into the cell most brutally.

Gwen put her hand to her forehead. "We can't let her do this."

Mithian swallowed. "What is she going to do to everyone?"

Gaius stood up. "My concern is what she isn't going to do to everyone. Normally she uses the people of Camelot as a source to get everyone's allegiance. But what is she doing now?"

Gwen rested her hand on her stomach, feeling a sharp pain. "That's a plus side. She won't harm the people."

Vivian picked straw out of her hair. "But she could be lying! Ew, this is disgusting."

Gaius paused, helping Gwen up. "That's right Vivian! She's probably lying, getting us to feel all the people are okay, and when we know they're fine, she'll do something terrible."

"AAAAAH!"

Everyone turned to their left. That must have been Merlin. What was going on in there?

* * *

Merlin panted, sweat dripping off his forehead. What was this that she was doing?

He fell onto the floor, hands holding his ears, eyes squinted and everything was barely visible because of the tears of pain.

He had never seen anything like this before. All the memories, all the terrible things he had done to her… She was sending them as if visions through his mind. They were so real… So vivid…

Why was she doing this to him? After dying, she should realize what wrongs she had done. She had betrayed her friends! Tried to kill her own _brother! _Kill her own father! Tried to kill all her friends, all for one sister, who told her what was right and wrong. She had become a monster.

And it seemed there was no saving this monster.

* * *

Morgana sat down comfortably in her throne. Ah, it felt good to be queen. The crown of jewels on her head felt heavy in the best way. Its royal look clashed with that of her dirty and torn black dress. _Who cares? _she thought. _I'm queen now, I can do whatever I want. _

It was getting late. She smiled with satisfaction at how well the day had gone. Speaking of which, where was Ragnell? Whatever, she would deal with her tomorrow.

* * *

"Where's my mother?"

Leon looked at Percival a panicked look on his face. He screamed to the cell next to them.

"Is Ragnell there with you?"

There were only a few mutters of "no's", and they called to the prison where all the villagers were kept.

She was nowhere to be seen.

Had Morgana done something to her? She barely knew Ragnell, what would she want with her? Surely she would've locked Ragnell up in the cells like everyone else.

Percival slid on the wall to a kneeled position on the ground.

"What are we going to do Leon? We can't escape, she has guards everywhere, and surely these gates are sealed with magic. I would ask Merlin for help but even he seems defenseless as well."

Leon gulped, hands on the bars and looking out. One of Morgana's guards gave him a dirty look, and Leon quickly joined Percival on the ground.

Leon let his head hang backwards. "If only Arthur were here and all of our other friends. We could work together at this."

Percival laughed. "We always had fun risking our lives!"

Leon laughed at Percival's comment. "We sure did."

And the voices and faint screams of Merlin became quieter as they drifted off into an unsteady sleep.

* * *

Morgana felt wonderful. It was Day 1 of new Camelot. Last night she enjoyed herself with some lovely food, unfortunately she didn't have any servants to bring it to her, and she was an _awful _cook but she had scrounged up some leftovers from the feast, and she took a walk around the castle thinking of everything new that would happen. She had no intention of changing her wardrobe- she liked her scrappy black dress just fine. Just because she was royalty that didn't mean she had to look perfect all the time, did it?

But this morning, as she stretched, she remembered what she was going to do. This was the most important thing of all.

It was time to place her laws in order.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her teeth had gone crooked and her hair looked like its usual messy self.

She didn't have to look perfect as queen. As queen she could be herself and not live in fear of _anything. _

She brushed herself off and smiled. This was the first real smile she had in a long time. She was FREE!

She quickly walked to her council chambers. She wanted to get started right away. So she called every one of her followers and she even released some members of the council.

"Everyone, I have some exciting news!" Morgana smiled. "Today we are going to change the laws of Camelot. Geoffrey, come here."

Geoffrey brought many scraps of paper, hands shaking.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Please, all of you. If you serve me you'll be fine."

She shook her head disapprovingly at their behavior, and took a look through some of the scrolls.

After Geoffrey told her most reluctantly how to put a law in, he asked, "What is it that you wish to put in?"

Morgana smiled, hardly containing herself. She took a deep breath. "I'm announcing magic is legal!"

All her followers' faces brightened up a bit, and members of the previous council looked at each other confused.

"I-I beg your pardon?" asked Geoffrey.

"I'm pretty well sure you heard what I said." Morgana smirked.

"Uh-uh, but My Lady, that is already a decree."

There was a very long silence after that.

"WHAT?"

"U-Uh, My Lady, after the king's death, the queen set the law into order, allowing the druids to live in peace as well as those with special magical abilities and just those with the magic. This includes the Dragonlords and the dragons. I think also any other magical creature, as long as they are kept controlled by the Court Sorcerer."

"THE COURT SORCERER?"

"Um, y-yes, Merlin…"

"MERLIN? THE BLOODY FOOL?"

"Y-yes My Lady, out of all the things Camelot has done to you, I thought you would see this as wonderful!"

"_Wonderful? WONDERFUL? _Why was I not told this? Those people know nothing of how to treat those with magic! Merlin is hardly one to be able to control magic beings he always kills them in the end anyway! Camelot needs _me _at the throne and to make rational decisions for us all! They know nothing of how to treat those with magic!"

Morgana ripped the paper and screamed with frustration. Those _fools! _They think they can "save the day" again? She got so angry she set fire to the paper that was in front of her. Everyone cried out, and backed up. She sighed and made the fire go out, and all that was left of the almost life saving papers, was a pile of ashes.

"Let me speak with Gwen."

* * *

Gwen was lying in the cell, on the cold hard floor. She hadn't slept this uncomfortably in a long time. She was actually used to the luxuries of being a queen and sleeping in a comfortable bed. It had only become lonelier these past few months because Arthur wasn't there anymore.

Yet surprisingly, she had slept okay. But that okay sleep, was ruined when she felt arms tugging her, and pulling her out of the cell.

She looked around. "Gaius? Mithian? Vivian?"

Her knees scraped on the floor. She looked up and realized it was the guards. She started to panic.

"Someone HELP!"

Gaius got up and headed after Guinevere but the metal door slammed in his face with a loud clang.

He could hear Gwen's cries as she was pulled up the stairs.

The guards surprisingly brought her to Morgana's chambers, and left her in there with Morgana. Alone.

Was this some kind of trick? So Morgana could have the pleasure and satisfaction of killing her just like that?

Gwen looked around on her knees.

"What do you want with me?" she asked darkly.

Morgana was looking out her window. She turned around, fingertips gracing the end of her chin.

"I want to talk to you about something, Guinevere. Something I feel is of great importance."

"What could you possibly want with me?" scoffed Gwen. "You're the queen now, and I'm not. I am of no use."

"Oh, but see, you still do pose a threat." Morgana looked down. "You hold it right in your belly there."

Gwen clutched her belly and glared at Morgana. "Morgana, you would harm an innocent child who isn't even _born…"_

"But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about," interrupted Morgana. "I wanted to talk to you about something that happened shortly after my death. Something I don't quite understand."

Morgana sat down on a chair. "You see I was informed that you had declared magic is legal. Is this true?"

"Yes, it is. Despite how evil your heart it I thought you would find this good."

Morgana smirked at Gwen. "Guinevere, tell me. Why did you do that?"

Gwen looked up at Morgana. "Why should I tell you?"

Morgana shrugged. "I want to know Guinevere. You can't have just allowed it out of the blue, could you have?"

Gwen breathed heavily. "I did it because I am not Arthur. He outlawed magic, and I had no say in that decision of his. I certainly never agreed with hunting down people like animals, but it wasn't as if I was about to risk my relationship with my husband, possibly even my life for that. It didn't mean that much to me. But now that I am- I mean I was queen, I decided, maybe it's time for a new change."

"Yet, magic has pained you, it has hurt you, it has done terrible things to you."

"I could see past that. The dark things always come out a lot stronger than good does sometimes. And I saw how magic has done this kingdom good during these past few years, and I know magic is more like a tool- it is neither good nor evil, it is how you use it, and it is only in the hearts if the people who are gifted with such powers that is good or evil, and magic is just their weapon. Merlin helped me realize that."

Morgana laughed.

Gwen flared her nostrils. "Why are you _laughing?"_

Morgana got up and started to pace around. "Oh, everyone thinks _Merlin_ is the hero, don't they? For the sake of himself, he watched his kind burn and suffer in the flames, just so he could keep his little _secret. _And now everyone seems to think he's the good guy. The guy who saves the day, even though he went against his own kind. Do you have any idea how many sorcerers he has killed? He seemed to think revenge and standing up for what you believe in is _evil. _And now he's the _hero!_"

Morgana gave a shrilly laugh. "And I heard you made him Court Sorcerer."

Gwen panted. "Magic can get out of control. I trust Merlin to keep everyone loyal to us and calm."

Morgana sat down again. "You've always been so naïve, Gwen. I was once too, until I was exposed to the real world."

Gwen shook her head. "Now what do you want from me?"

Morgana sat in silence for a little while, she seemed to be thinking about something.

"Gwen, I don't want to hurt you. I honestly don't. I've changed my methods. Instead of scaring, I want you on my side. That's all I've ever wanted. People on my side."

Now it was Gwen's turn to laugh. "That's the last thing I would _ever _do, Morgana."

Morgana knew this wasn't going to be easy. It wouldn't work at the first try.

"Guinevere, I know it is. But you just need to know, I have experienced torture and death already. The last thing I want is for that to happen again. I haven't come back to be _exactly _how I was before. I have changed my methods, as I said. Instead of scaring you, I want you to know I had a reason for what I was doing. I know I was too violent, and I regret killing innocent people now. I realize, and I am truly sorry."

Gwen leaned back. Morgana was a very convincing actress. This could be a trick of hers. But it was as if she could see a little truth shine out from inside.

But no.

She couldn't trust Morgana. Morgana had betrayed them, and she had become a monster just for a sister who corrupted her. She had tried to kill her friends. She had done- things that were not human.

Morgana sighed. "Gwen, I was alone. I had no one to comfort me. I was terrified, knowing that my guardian would kill me if he knew who I was. I had to hide who I was every day, and it was terrifying. My dreams haunted me at night, and although you were there, I was terrified all the things I saw would come to pass. And they did. But then Morgause came and she saved me. She comforted me, she was there for me, she told me magic was not a curse and she taught me everything I knew, and she taught me to stand up for what I believe in, and not to just follow other people's orders, and be the girl they want me to be. And not only that, but Merlin poisoned me. Do you know how awful that was? I was entirely innocent I was just carrying the curse it's not like I could just make it go away, but the man I lov- thought was my friend poisoned me. Then, I knew for certain that I couldn't trust my so-called friends anymore. Morgause, like I said, saved me. And then I found out my guardian is my _father _and he's been lying to me for years! Can you imagine how that was for me? And then I go along and get captured for my gifts and see nothing but darkness for two years and then you know what? While I was suffering, I found out the man that betrayed me more than anyone else had was living it well and not being hunted down for his powers now known to me! Not only that, but he is the man that is supposed to be my doom! All I wanted was to be accepted, Gwen! That's all I wanted!"

By now Morgana was in tears. She put her face in her hands, her chest moving up and down rapidly from the sobs. She then picked herself up and wiped her eyes.

All Gwen could do was stare at the ground. What else was there to do? What could she say?

Morgana got up and looked at Gwen. "Think about it."

The next thing Gwen knew, was that she was being dragged back to the cells.

* * *

One day had gone by, and it was Day 2 of their imprisonment. Percival was worried. Knights had been taken out of the cell one by one, and they weren't coming back. What was going on? Eventually it was just he and Leon left in the cell.

"Leon, what's been happening to them?"

Leon shook his head. "She's probably killing them one by one."

Percival gulped. "They can't die. They're like family to us."

Leon nodded. "I know."

Speaking of family, Percival got a sudden worry of his mother.

Where was she?

* * *

Ragnell panted. These mountains were tall, and cold, very cold. She felt a twinge of regret of how she had left Percival in Camelot, but she was confident Morgana would not hurt him.

She knew Morgana was watching her, but running away wasn't really betraying, right? Technically she wasn't on the enemy's side- or, well, Morgana's enemy's side. But she couldn't be loyal to them, but she wasn't loyal to Morgana either… But she couldn't _not _be loyal to her, or she would be killed. Where was she running to anyway? Somewhere? Anywhere? Nowhere?

If she could survive on her own for a little while, that would be nice.

Only then did Ragnell realize how cowardly she had been. Running away, leaving everyone behind and suffering so she could get to safety.

She was a coward.

* * *

"Percival."

Percival now knew what Morgana was doing. She was interrogating each and every knight.

"What do you want Morgana?"

"I want your allegiance."

Percival snorted. "Like that's going to happen."

Morgana smiled. "Yes, Percival. It is going to happen."

Percival was amazed at how dumb Morgana was being. Did she really think she could get Percival to follow her just like that? Or was she going to enchant him?

"Percival, I'm not that stupid. I know I'm not going to get you on my side, just like that."

Wha- Did she just read his mind?

"Morgana no matter what you try, the other knights and I are loyal to the queen."

"She's not queen anymore."

"She is. You're just a pretender."

Morgana looked as if she was trying to hold back an explosion.

"_Anyways, _you have showed extreme loyalty to Camelot, and no matter who someone is loyal to, they should always be rewarded. I can only want loyalty myself, and that loyalty you give is _exactly _the loyalty I need."

What was Morgana going to do to him?

"Come now Percival," Morgana smirked. "There's no need to look so frightened. You'll be quite happy to hear what I'm about to say."

Percival gulped.

"There is a little lady out there… I believe her name to be Blanchefleur."

Percival gasped. "How do you know about Blanchefleur?"

Morgana ignored him. "She's waiting for you at the Castle of Carboneck. She wishes to see you again, after all you were supposed to be married."

Percival's jaw tightened. "What have you done with her?"

Morgana laughed. "I don't want anything with her! She's just another girl to me! But to you, she's important isn't she? She means a lot to you. That's why I have arranged for you to go and see her!"

Percival wouldn't take this nonsense anymore. "YOU'RE PULLING ME INTO A TRAP MORGANA!"

Morgana put her hands on her hips. "Okay, if you don't want to see her, then I'll inform her that you won't be coming."

"W-Wait, you're not going to make me?"

Morgana shrugged. "It's your decision. I'm not going to _make _you see the love of your life."

Percival furrowed his brow. Morgana was confusing him.

Morgana sighed. "I'll let you think about it like all the other knights." She looked at the guards. "Take him to the armor room."

When Percival got into the armor room, he and the other knights discussed what had happened. Morgana had surprisingly been really nice to them, and she had offered to give them loads of things, and they were all pondering at why she was offering all of these things.

Percival kept on thinking more and more about it and realized that maybe she didn't mean to harm him or Blanchefleur. Maybe she was telling the truth. Maybe he could go and see her after all.

* * *

Morgana was really tired. A whole day of pushing people, telling them what to do, giving them things they wanted, and none of it worked. None!

She _knew _that it would take time but… Maybe her method of threatening people was better. No, she couldn't go back to threatening, because then she might lose a chance again.

Uh oh. She had already lost two chances. Why did they do this chance thing anyways? If she had already lost two that quickly and wanted to live until she was an old lady, she probably wouldn't make it. She could probably lose a chance for the simplest thing, too, and she would have to live in extreme caution and fear, watching every move she made, making sure it was good. But she had been doing good things! Right? And she had already lost two chances! There must be something she wasn't doing right… But what?

She honestly didn't understand. She flopped down onto her bed. What was she going to do tomorrow? Oh yes, head out into the countryside and help people's crops grow. Would that really help? It hadn't worked on the knights. Well, the outlying villages weren't as loyal to Camelot as the knights would be obviously. Maybe it would work, I mean, it's not as if she was ever a threat to them in the first place, right?

She would have to see tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, she headed out with her most trusted men. They rode out into the countryside and her first visit was slightly difficult. She had rode into the small town, and the people were laying out dead people and they all looked at her, eyes shooting daggers.

She hopped off her horse. "What's going on?"

A brave villager with blonde hair popped out of the crowd of people. "It's you that's going on!" he yelled. "Because of _you, _my wife is _dead! _Not only did you kill her, but she was going to have my child!"

Another lady cried out, "And my daughter!"

"And my mother!"

Morgana's eyes narrowed. "How is this _my _fault?"

The blonde haired man came up again. "So you don't know? You belong in the world of the _dead! _And when a person comes back from the dead, they spread a disease throughout the land!" He tried to charge at her, but two other villagers pulled him back and he struggled to get past their firm grip.

Morgana looked around she was the cause of the death of this many people, just for _being _there? It didn't make sense. Why would the man/woman have brought anyone back if _this _happens?

She bit her lip. "Everyone gather around!"

A few people reluctantly moved towards her. She sighed. Things had to be done. "I am your queen and you will come do as I ask!"

Everyone angrily looked at her and moved in.

She took a deep breath. "I am deeply sorry for your losses. Truly, I am. If I could fix this, I would. I'll tell you what, tomorrow, I'll head out, and I'll see if I can summon whoever it was that resurrected me. I will cure this disease. I was brought back to set things right, no kill people by just existing. I'm sure there has been a mistake and as your queen I will try and get a cure for this disease, because not only will effect you, but it will effect my allies as well."

Everyone looked at each other confused. They had been told Morgana was a threat, but she had never done anything to their village. Maybe she could help them after all and she could be trusted. Besides, she was the queen, and she was supposed to help them. It's not like the outlying villages really had much of a say in what the queen would do. Maybe it would be fine. As they discussed this, Morgana caught their attention again.

"Well, anyways, what I was here for, before I came upon this terrible incident, is that I wanted to help you with your crops. I think they deserve some extra growth."

The next hour or so, she helped with all the people's crops, and it was hard work, and she knew she was being overly nice even though she didn't actually mean any of it, she needed these people not only to trust her but like her. She wasn't a very likeable person, but if she became likeable, then people could be loyal to her. That's what happened with Arthur. He was so likeable, that's why everyone had loved their king. She and Arthur both fought for the causes they believed to be right, just everyone immediately felt attached to Arthur and loved him.

She worked long and hard the rest of the day, seeing more and more deaths, and being overdramatic about it, although she was still curious about why, and like she promised she _would _head out tomorrow to find the man/woman if she could.

It had been a long day. Oh, and when she got back she had to release the citizens of Camelot so they could all sleep comfortably in their beds tonight.

There was so much to do as queen.

* * *

While Morgana was out talking with the villagers, things were happening inside the castle.

All the knights were stuck in the armor room, and there were guards outside of the door, making sure they didn't escape.

Meanwhile, everyone else was still in the dungeons. They rustled and fidgeted and had trouble moving around. They had been in the cells for a long time now. A few days. The cramped space was getting very old and unbearable.

Yet Aithusa was free to walk around as she wished.

Even to the dungeons.

_Emrys…_

Merlin sat up. He was dirty, he was tired and he had a _pounding _headache from no sleep.

_Who is this?_

_It is Aithusa…_

Merlin jumped onto his feet. Aithusa?

_I am coming to help you escape, _said Aithusa. _You need not do anything, just stay in the cells, and I will take care of everything._

_Aithusa, are you sure? I don't want you getting hurt._

_It'll be fine. Stay there. _

Merlin then heard loud yells come from the end of the hall.

What was going on?

He heard feet padding on the dirt and it was coming closer. Then it stopped. He heard something that sounded like someone exhaling really loudly.

Then a door creaking open. Then some cries of joy.

Ah. She was setting them free.

Perfect.

* * *

Morgana rode back in the darkness. She couldn't help but think this was her first semi-successful day. Sadly. She had had so many plans, yet everyone remained loyal to Camelot! But the outlying villages were easy, just farther into Camelot you went the harder it became to convince them. But over one third of the villages she had talked to were willing to give into her loyalty, but she was still determined to find something for this illness. It just made no sense.

She rode into Camelot over the drawbridge. Something didn't seem right. She looked over her shoulder. The gates had slammed with a loud bang. She looked back in front of her. The next thing she knew, she was being dragged onto the ground off her horse. A hand was over her mouth making it hard to breathe. She struggled against whoever this was. Things were getting blurry. Then she felt herself being pushed into a cell.

Her vision became slightly clearer. Those ears… Those eyes… She should've known.

It was Merlin.

"How did you escape?" she shrieked. "Aithusa is the only one who knows how to get you out of the cells!"

Merlin smirked. "Exactly."

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

She then heard a ferocious roar- a familiar one too, as it sent her hitting the back of the cell wall.

This could only have meant one thing.

One terrible, terrible thing.

An unthinkable thing.

"A-aithusa?"

And Aithusa's angry face was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

* * *

**So? Good? Bad? Reviews are welcome! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible because I have spring break and I'm going to INDIA (!) to see my best friend and I'm really excited! So, if my next chapter has an Indian influence... Please don't be surprised. Oh, and don't worry you won't have to wait as long as you just did.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Hurt

**Okay, I'm seriously sorry I keep on telling you excuses for taking so long, but seriously I tried to find time to write but for two weeks I was in India so obviously I could get wifi and I was busy, and then for the next two weeks back at school I was getting prepared for our play, Hamlet, and I barely had any free time at all but when I did I had to study for tests because obviously my teachers have to give me a test on the EXACT morning after the first night of the play. Like literally I had my tests the firsts two periods of the morning and then I had to do the play AGAIN that night. It's like geez teachers. I always seem to have my tests at the most inconvenient times ever. So in all my free time I had to study and the director said we couldn't bring our laptops. And funny story, I for fun turned my computer to french but then for like a week I couldn't log on and I was like, what? Cause I speak french fluently so you think it would be okay, but like I couldn't log on until I finally realized that the french keyboard is different! I was so annoyed! So, this chapter is like really short, sorry, but I wasn't done, this is like half of what I was gonna write but I honestly didn't want you guys to have to wait even LONGER. So I just decided to post it. Hopefully it's not too bad. **

* * *

"Aithusa… Aithusa… Aithusa…" Morgana panted.

The last thing she could remember was Aithusa's face staring down at her, with such hate in her eyes. That's all she could remember.

She had woken up to herself panting Aithusa's name, sweat running down her forehead. She couldn't see anything, she couldn't move…

This betrayal was all too familiar.

What had she done to deserve this? Aithusa, her one and only friend… The one who had been through it all with her…

She was alone. Completely and utterly alone.

No friends. No love. No nothing.

It was as if her heart went cold. She could even feel it slightly. That small warm, loving and compassionate part in her heart… It hardened.

She was a mixture of fire and ice in a way.

Her heart was now entirely filled with heat and rage from anger and frustration. Not only could she not achieve her goal after years and years of pushing herself, perseverance and commitment but the people that had betrayed her were still alive. It was unacceptable. So she was a figure, her fires of rage burning yet behind all that heat of anger was an inside as cold as ice. No more heart. No more love. No more nothing.

Without Aithusa there was nothing.

An empty figure.

A living grave.

She was going mad.

She could feel it.

Insanity.

It was overcoming her, more than it already had.

She was about to explode.

She didn't care what anyone thought now.

Not at all. If her humanity was gone, it was gone for a reason.

Everyone she had once loved had turned on her, or they were gone.

They were all gone.

* * *

Ragnell sighed. She had managed to start a fire after literally 3 hours of rubbing sticks until she realized she wasn't even rubbing a stick at all, she was rubbing a piece of leather.

_Wow, _she had thought, _that was very stupid. _

But after she managed to find a few sticks, she started a fire.

The mountains were cold, and she was tucked in between two pine trees. Occasionally a small rodent would jump in the pine trees and shake some pine needles and acorns on her.

She wrapped a small blanket around her shivering body.

As if things couldn't get any worse, she felt something small, cold and wet land on her nose.

A few more of them landed on the ground around her.

They were snowflakes.

An exasperated Ragnell let out a deep breath. Maybe she would be able to keep warm just for the night.

But then, slowly, it started to snow much more heavily that there was a thin layer on the ground.

Ragnell sighed again. Maybe it would be best to leave. She got up and walked for a very long time until it was finally flat and was about to settle down, happy that there was no snow, when she heard something that sounded like waves.

She narrowed her eyes.

"What was that?" she muttered to herself. She took her things with her and headed toward the noise.

She was correct.

In front of her stood the blackest lake she had ever seen in her lifetime. And yet, it seemed so familiar…

She looked to her right. The beach went on for miles on this lake. The sand was as black as the night as well.

There were jagged and sharp rocks dotting the coastline that came closer and closer together as she looked to her left. They were practically touching each other when they came to- a castle?

Why was this place ringing a bell?

She carefully avoided the rocks and headed towards the castle.

The castle had a huge drawbridge that eerily creaked in the setting sun. The sky was a dark orange that would've sent chills up her spine if she wasn't so confused.

As she came very close, she realized it was dead quiet. The only sounds she could hear were the creaking of the broken drawbridge swinging back and forth on its chains, the splashing of the waves on the sharp rocks that were stained with ancient blood and the flapping of the small, black and ripped flags.

Planks of wood were missing on the drawbridge, and it looked very unsteady but Ragnell had to go inside this strange castle. Why did she feel this creepy familiarity to it? And yet it felt as if there, in this broken and run down castle, something amazing had happened yet it made her want to cry. Why was that?

The gate was open. On one of the towers, a black raven squawked and landed on the flagpole.

It scared Ragnell so much it made her jump.

She entered the castle. Now all she could hear was the flapping of the flag.

Dead silence.

This place. She knew it, she remembered it… She was so young when she came here… Surely it wasn't just a visit? She had been here for a very long time…

That's it.

This was the Castle of Tarn Wathelyne. The place where she had first met Gwaine.

* * *

What was she going to do with Morgana? Could she really find it in her to just kill Morgana? The lady she used to serve, her old _friend? _

_Psh, friend? She tried to kill you. A number of times._

That was true, she did deserve to be killed. But could she?

Being queen by herself had proved to be much more difficult than she had thought it would be, and she had thought it would be _really hard. _

Gwen was debating this in her head as her maid braided her hair into one large braid down her back.

Gwen bit her lip. What would everyone say? She had executed a lot of people without a second thought during her time as queen. Looking back on that after all the pain of having lost someone so dear to her, she regretted those decisions she had made.

"Thank you Anna, that will be all."

Anna gave a small bow and walked quickly out the door.

She should talk this out with Merlin. He would probably know what to do.

She walked quickly down to Gaius' chambers. Gaius was sleeping in his wooden bed, and Merlin was wrapped in his blanket on the floor.

Oh, maybe she had come too early. She decided to wake him up. The sooner they got this sorted out, the sooner Camelot would truly be safe.

She tapped Merlin on the shoulder.

He grumbled and rubbed his eyes. He stayed lying down and groggily opened his eyes. When he saw Gwen staring down at him, he immediately stood up.

"Gwen!"

"I'm really sorry Merlin, but we seriously need to discuss this together. Quickly."

"Discuss what?"

"Meet me in my council chambers, and I will tell you. Please hurry up and get changed, because this is super important."

She quickly headed out the door and Merlin ran to get changed.

Once he was he was in his usual clothes, he ran to the queen's council chambers.

When he got there the queen was pacing back and forth.

"What is it my Lady?"

Guinevere exhaled. "We need to figure out what to do with Morgana."

Merlin bit his lip and flinched at her name.

"I'm debating whether we should keep her prisoner but I expect she will escape any minute now, but the guards told me all she's been doing is muttering Aithusa's name, and if we let her go, I'm almost certain she'll just try and attack us again, and if we kill her- well, I just can't find it in me to kill her, although it sounds like the best option out of the three."

Merlin was silent.

Gwen huffed. "Merlin, _please! _I need your help with this!"

"Gwen, I'm sorry I have no idea what to do. I honestly for once don't know."

Gwen bit her lip. "Do you think it would be safe to just talk to her?"

Merlin looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, this is her second life, I think that she should know better to do this. Maybe, we could talk her into, I don't know, getting her back on our side."

Merlin laughed. "Gwen, I seriously doubt that."

Gwen laughed too. "Yeah, so do I. That was a stupid suggestion."

Merlin paused. "Well, maybe not the whole getting her onto our side thing, but I could try talking to her."

Gwen hesitated. "Are you sure? I could-"

"Gwen, I don't want you getting hurt. Please. Let me."

* * *

Gwen rushed back to her chambers. Merlin was going down to the cells to actually _talk _with Morgana. Oh goodness, what was going to happen to him? Why had she even let him go through with this? He was going to get hurt.

As she was in her chambers, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said in a nervous voice.

It was Percival.

"Hello, my Lady."

"Hello Percival. What is the matter?"

Percival waited a while before answering. "I-I know this really isn't the time, but I, well, I was wondering if I could go see Blanchefleur."

Gwen smiled. "Of course."

"Wait, really? I thought you would want as many Camelot knights on duty with Morgana around!"

"Percival, even though you are one of our finest knights, if we lose one, it's okay. Go see Blanchefleur."

Percival smiled so happily he looked like he was about to burst.

"Thank you my Lady!" he excitedly squealed and with a skip in his step he exited the room saying, "I'm leaving at once!"

The queen laughed for the first time in a long time.

* * *

_Creak. _

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Morgana?"

Morgana was tucked in the corner of her cell, chains around her wrists.

She slowly turned her head.

"Morgana, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now. But I've come, because, well I want to give you a chance."

That infuriated Morgana and she stood up so quickly, Merlin gasped.

She then started using magic to choke Merlin the same way she did when she was Hilda.

Her voice screeched and her eyes showed the rage behind. Those eyes were filled with madness.

"You think _I'm _the one who should be given a chance by _you? You fool! _You, all of you! You think that you are doing the right thing, you are the heroes, the _good guys!" _

Merlin struggled to breathe.

"You, oh, all of you! You don't even stop to think about _any _of this! Any of the crimes that _you _have committed, you only notice those of others! You know, not everyone that rebels against you is _evil! _No one is evil! No one is good! We just are! Some faults are just more noticeable Merlin, and yours came out very strongly to me! You let me suffer! You _knew _I had magic, and you left me alone to suffer! You had me lost and afraid! You had Gaius, but you're forgetting, I had _no one. _And you still left me. You, oh, you are the one that should be locked up in this stinking cell! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE DEAD!"

Merlin fell unconscious after that, and Morgana screamed which made almost all of the windows in the castle shatter and fall into the courtyard. The door fell off its hinges, objects fell off desks and shelves, and things started fires and Morgana took this chance to run away.

And she ran _far _away.

* * *

Percival's horse dashed through the woods. He had left before all of the excitement happened. He couldn't wait to see Blanchefleur.

It would take him a while to find the Castle of Carboneck but he could do it. After all, technically it was where he belonged, but he had chosen to go back to Camelot.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Blanchefleur in a whole _year. _What would she say? What if she changed? What if _he _changed? Oh, dear.

Blanchefleur was beautiful. With her silky and soft light blonde hair, she was irresistible.

One thing Percival had been wondering, though, was where his mother was. It was as if she had disappeared ever since Morgana had taken over. His greatest fear was that she killed her, or done something even worse, but why would she target his mother out of everyone?

Percival's horse slowed down to a trot. He took in his surroundings. There were beautiful lilacs dotting the flowery grass, and the trees cast grand yet friendly shadows in the setting sun.

He smiled to himself.

He was going to see Blanchefleur. Finally.

* * *

Morgana ran.

She didn't know where she was, what she was doing or why she had run to this particular place but she ran.

Running from what?

Love.

Happiness.

All of that was gone. Washed away in her tears of rage, washed away to who knows where.

She was going insane. She wasn't herself anymore. Sure, she had had sudden outbursts before but no. Nothing compared to this.

She was still civilized then.

Everything was gone of hers.

Her heart was broken. Was it more broken than when Merlin had poisoned her?

Perhaps, because Aithusa had turned to _Merlin's _side, the side of the traitor.

She slammed against a random tree and she looked out in front of her.

There was a small lake. A small, little blue lake that you could just see the other side. The sun set and the trees around this small lake cast menacing shadows. Shadows of fear. Shadows of mistrust.

She screamed. She cried. She pounded against the tree.

Her Aithusa was gone.

The only thing she cared for was gone.

She could make a long list of people of hers that were gone.

Uther was gone. He was gone a long time ago when he executed innocent people. He was only there for her a little bit of the time, but no. He was gone.

Arthur was gone. He was dead and gone, but his ways showed her that he deserved to be killed so the Arthur she had cared for was gone.

Gwen was gone. She had supported Arthur.

Merlin was gone. His self that Morgana cared about died when he poisoned her. It wasn't her that was dying that terrible day- it was he that died.

Gaius was gone. He didn't stop to even care for her one bit. He was long gone as well.

Morgause was gone. She gave her life so Morgana could achieve her goal and yet Morgana had failed. Morgana had failed the person that saved her.

Mordred was gone. Died, killed by Arthur. Dead and gone. Her little Mordred.

And now Aithusa was gone. Gone as of friendship, betrayal…

Everyone was gone.

* * *

Freya and the Lady of the Isle of Avalon sat together casting the magic over Arthur.

Freya was upset. Very upset. Upset about Merlin's future, and how she was not involved in it. And the Lady of the Isle of Avalon knew this. She knew she shouldn't say anything, but she had to.

"You seem troubled Freya, what is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on my dear friend."

"I said nothing."

The Lady of the Isle of Avalon sighed. "You are upset about Merlin aren't you?"

Freya gave a mean look to the Lady of the Isle of Avalon. "That's none of your business."

The Lady of the Isle of Avalon smiled. "Yes, it is Freya. You and I both know what Morgana is going to end up doing and we both know what is going to happen to Merlin as well. You have to accept that. Besides, you were his first love. People don't always end up with their first love."

Freya frowned. "Arthur did."

The Lady of the Isle of Avalon looked at Freya. "Actually, Freya, he didn't. Guinevere was not his first love."

Freya stopped twisting her hands over Arthur's tomb and started looking at her nails. "So, have you seen what has been up in Camelot lately?"

"Well, Morgana just found out about Aithusa's betrayal."

"So we still have a long way to go. Why are things going so slowly?"

"This is going to take time, Freya. And if you think this is slow _now, _well, you sure are going to have a hard time doing this until Arthur's return."

"Out of all of our powers we still cannot see past Arthur's return."

The Lady of the Isle of Avalon shook her head. "I know. But whatever comes, we will have to greet it as a friend."

"You know, I wish we could not see the future. It's better not knowing what's going to come next."

"But see, Freya we were born for this job. Well, technically we got this job once we died, but still. It's what we were meant to do. It's our destiny. And we have to accept it and make the best of it, just as Merlin did with his."

"But you don't have to live your life according to your destiny. Can't we make our own destinies?"

"I do not know, Freya. I do not know."

* * *

**It's so hard to write this story cause like I have Gwen fans who kinda disagree with what I've done with her, then Merlin fans who are like I hate you Morgana, and then Morgana fans like me who understand why she's doing what she's doing. So just to let you know I'm trying to write my best for every point of view, and I semi **** have the ending planned out although hopefully with some tips from you guys I'll be able to tweak it a little bit and when the story is over you all will be satisfied with the ending. (Don't worry though, I'm not even close to halfway done with this story!)  
**

**Next: You'll find out why Aithusa hates Morgana! **


End file.
